Mi querida Celestia
by Comet Galaxy
Summary: Me encuentro perdida en un lugar desconocido sin saber como llegué o como regresar, pero gracias a alguien especial, tengo posibilidades de regresar, sin embargo ¿será fácil regresar a casa después de encariñarme con él?
1. El despertar

**Feliz año nuevo :3**

**Como se dice, año nuevo, fic nuevo XD**

**Bueno, les dejo con mi nuevo fic. Nos vemos abajo :3**

* * *

… Me encuentro en una profunda oscuridad… No sé qué pasó… Un día estaba con mi hermanita en una tarde del té con mi sobrina en el imperio del Cristal, pero de un momento a otro, me desmayé… Creo… No estoy segura de eso…

Quise mover mi cuerpo o intentar abrir mis ojos, pero estoy como paralizada estando al merced de las penumbras.

…

En eso, siento como el viento mueve mi cabello… Se siente tan bien como si fuera una caricia y no pude evitar sonreír por eso, aunque… mi sonrisa desaparece cuando estoy sintiendo como algo mueve… mis pechos ya que siento como rebotan… haciendo que me sonroje mucho… ¿Será que alguien se está aprovechándose de mí, estando así? Eso sería lo que me faltaba... pero siento como poco a poco puedo mover mis dedos de mis manos.

Por lo visto, ya recupero movilidad de mi cuerpo y muevo un poco mi cabeza para sentirlo, pero algo o alguien agarran mis senos ya que los siento como me los aplasta. Así que con algo de disgusto, empiezo a abrir mis ojos para saber quién es el descarado que me está manosean…

No pude terminar de hablar ya que al abrir mis ojos, me encuentro con unos ojos turquesa muy cerca de mi cara.

—…

—…

— ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

— ¡MIAUUUUUUUUU!

Di un grito asustada y por acto reflejo, aparté lo que sea que estuviera en mi busto hacia el suelo y me senté con rapidez con una respiración agitada. Pude ver que cayó al suelo rodando hasta quedar en sus cuatro patas. Se trata de una linda gatita de color blanco y tiene unos lindos ojos turquesa en mi opinión.

La gata me mira detenidamente, aunque creo que tiene una expresión de molesta ¿y quién no? Si la empujé literalmente. En eso, veo que se da media vuelta y se va corriendo en sus cuatro patas.

— ¡Lo siento!— me disculpé en voz alta para que me escuchara, aunque no creo que me entienda y me siento triste de haberle hecho eso… Fluttershy me daría una reprimenda si supiera esto y sé que lo haría sin importarle si soy una princesa.

Bueno, a todo esto, no miré a los alrededores de donde estoy. Así que aun sentada, observo alrededor para saber que estoy dentro de un extraño bosque. Los arboles están como muertos ya que ni hojas tienen, aunque si en uno tiene una hoja, se le habrá caído cuando estuve mirando en otra parte.

El pasto es negro como si hubiera sido chamuscado y el cielo… pues, es el mismo cielo que hay en Equestria, o sea supuse que estaría aun en Equestria, pero vi que no hay nubes y el cielo está algo opaca como si estuviera nublado. No veo el sol por ningún lado haciendo que sea un lugar tenebroso este bosque.

—… ¿Dónde estoy?— esa es la pregunta que me hago. No conozco este bosque para nada, aunque puede ser una parte del bosque Everfree, pero no me convence para nada.

Así que al ver que no haré nada al estar sentada, me levanto lentamente algo tambaleada, pero puse mis cascos firmes en la tierra para no caerme. En eso, me empiezo a observar mi cuerpo para saber si hubo alguna anomalía.

Sin embargo, no encuentro nada fuera de lo común. Mi pelaje blanco está bien, mi retaguardia está bien, mis zapatillas y collar siguen en su lugar, y mis enormes senos que mi hermanita siente envidia están bien. Me reí un poco cuando dije eso.

Bueno, basta de bromas. Yo sigo usando el vestido blanco largo y escotado, y sigue del mismo color, sin barro, aunque un poco de sucio, pero lo único fuera de lugar, es una de las tiras de mi vestido que está en mi antebrazo cayendo poco a poco dejando ver un poco más uno de mis senos. Me lo acomodé para que mi vestido esté alineado.

—Ok. Creo que ahora debo saber en dónde estoy… o en donde me encuentro— dije para mí misma pensativa. Estoy pensando por un momento en volar para así ver si hay un pueblo cerca, pero no me da mucha confianza y más… por esos cuervos.

Estoy algo nerviosa observando unos cuervos en las ramas de los árboles que me observan fijamente.

Creo que mejor camino y me alejo de aquí.

Con nerviosismo, empiezo a caminar por un camino, pero al pasar por el costado de un árbol donde había un cuervo, dio un sonido cerca de mi oreja sobresaltándome y empecé a caminar más rápido para alejarme de esos cuervos, sin importarme si mis pechos rebotan mucho por esa caminata.

No sé cuánto tiempo estoy caminando rápido, pero me detuve cerca de una roca para poder descansar y observo alrededor.

—Creo que estoy más perdida de lo usual, aunque ni siquiera sé si voy bien o mal— dije mirando alrededor, pero solo veo arboles por donde mirara.

Supongo que tengo que volar, porque si no, me tardaré por unas buenas horas intentando salir de este bosque. Extiendo mis alas en todo su esplendor y estoy a punto de emprender vuelo, pero en eso, escucho un maullido haciendo que me detuviera. Veo en la dirección donde lo escuché y miro a la misma gata que me encontré.

—Vaya, eres tú— sonrío mientras guardo mis alas para acercarme a la gatita lentamente y me agacho un poco poniendo mis manos en las rodillas —Hola, gatita— la saludo, aunque no sé si me entiende —Oye, disculpa por lo de antes, no fue mi intención empujarte. Espero que me perdone…— me disculpo con una gata… lo que hay que ver, pero de igual forma, fue mi culpa por lo precipitada que estaba, aunque no creo que me entienda, pero dio un maullido con una sonrisa que da ternura —Entonces ¿sin resentimientos?— pregunto curiosa.

—Miau— tomaré eso como un sí. La observo con una sonrisa y extiendo mi mano con la intención de acariciarla, pero al estar cerca de ella, cambió su expresión a molesta y levanta su garra derecha con la intención de arañar mi mano, aunque la quité justo a tiempo de que me hiriera.

—Ok, ok. Lo siento— me disculpo de nuevo al verla molesta y acto seguido, se dio media vuelta para marcharse entre unos árboles. Me levanto para verla irse. Sin embargo, veo que se detiene y me mira un momento para después dar maullidos — ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te siga?— pregunto extrañada. No la entiendo, no sé lo que dice, no soy Fluttershy, pero al verla así, supongo que quiere que la siga. Aunque al preguntar eso, la gatita reanuda su caminata… Ah no, espera, está ¡corriendo! — ¡Espera!— empiezo a correr detrás de la gata.

No sé porque persigo a una gata, pero creo que es mejor que perseguir a un cuervo, aunque no me gusta correr así, o sea estoy con un vestido que se me puede caer por estas tiras y más que mis senos rebotan como si no hubiera un mañana.

Estuve un rato corriendo hasta que la perdí cuando cruzó por un árbol y me detengo para recuperar aire. Me pongo a observar los alrededores, pero ni una señal de ella.

— ¡Gatita! ¿¡Donde estas!?— exclamo para que me dé alguna señal. En eso, escucho un maullido en una dirección. Voy caminando esta vez ya que sigo cansada y sigo los maullidos de la gata hasta que vi a un par de metros, el final del bosque ¿o es un claro? No sé, pero aun así, seguí caminando en esa dirección hasta llegar en los últimos árboles, pero de repente, me detengo en seco y me quedo sorprendida por lo que veo.

Observo una clase de mansión como si fuera uno de Canterlot. Es grande de color azul oscuro, tiene muchas ventanas con marcos plateados y hay una gran puerta roja en el centro. La verdad, me sorprendo que haya una mansión dentro de un bosque. Estoy impresionada, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, porque vi a la gata en una de las ventanas que está abierta. Me mira y da un maullido antes de entrar, y por lo que vi, se cerró la ventana.

Será que ¿su dueño está adentro? Si es así, entonces me podría ayudar para saber dónde estoy o como salir de aquí. Así que sin más, camino sin prisa a la puerta. Estoy algo nerviosa ya que no se quien viviría ahí dentro en medio de un tétrico bosque.

Estoy a un par de pasos de llegar a la puerta hasta detenerme frente a la misma y veo lo grande que es. Me asombra mucho eso.

Bueno, respiro profundamente antes de tocar la puerta con un puño para luego esperar a que alguien me abra.

Estuve como unos segundos esperando y escucho unos pasos dirigirse a la puerta para después oír cómo se abre la puerta lentamente, pero al ver la puerta abierta completamente, me sorprendí al mirar que me abrió una yegua.

Es una pegaso ya que puedo notar sus alas. Su pelaje es rojo con una melena azul con una franja negra horizontal y su cola que es azul en la parte inferior y negra en la superior. Sus ojos son azules. Veo que usa un traje de sirvienta, las que usan donde trabajan en mi antiguo castillo. Es de color negro de mangas cortas con un escote y una falda que le llega a la mitad de sus muslos, y un pequeño delantal blanco. Ahora que me fijo, ésta yegua se le nota algo de músculos en sus piernas, como los de Applejack igual algo de musculatura en sus brazos. Por lo visto, se ejercita o hace trabajos pesados como lo es la granjera de Sweet Apple Acres.

Entonces ¿aún sigo en Equestria? Si veo a una yegua, es posible.

—Buenas noches, señorita ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?— me preguntó la chica mirándome con una sonrisa y se inclina un poco como dando una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenas noches, pequeña poni. Emmmmm. Me preguntaba si sabes ¿qué es este lugar? Es que estoy perdida y no se en donde estoy— digo con una sonrisa mirando a la desconocida yegua. Sin embargo, hay algo que me confunde ya que me dijo señorita y no princesa… Sé que ya no soy la princesa de Equestria, pero por lo visto, algunos aún no se acostumbran a decirme Celestia.

— ¿Estas perdida?— pregunta extrañada.

—Sí, lo estoy y si fuera tan amable de decirme como llego a Canterlot, se lo agradecería mucho— respondo con la misma sonrisa de amabilidad.

— ¿Canterlot? …— me mira confundida y eso me hace que me confunda también.

—Sí, Canterlot, la capital de Equestria. Donde hay un castillo en un costado de un acantilado— dije como puedo para que me entendiera a lo que me refiero. Posiblemente, no entiende a lo que me refiero o vive apartada del reino… ¿Estaré fuera de Equestria? Eso ya me sorprendería mucho.

—No me hables así como si yo fuera bruta o si no supiera que eres Celestia— me habló enojada y su tono de voz, subió un poco sobresaltándome por el repentino cambio de actitud.

—L-Lo siento. Pensé que…— no pude continuar de hablar ya que me interrumpió.

—Yo se lo de Canterlot y Equestria, o sea no me hables como si fuera una mocosa— se cruza de brazos bajo sus pechos y mira a otro lado enojada con las mejillas infladas.

—Lo siento…— me trato de disculparme para que no esté enojada conmigo… Estoy perdida y lo único que no quiero, es que la yegua se enoje conmigo y no quiera ayudarme.

—Bueno, da igual— la chica me mira y vuelve a darme esa sonrisa que tuvo hace poco aliviándome —La verdad, creo que mi señor, te ayudará en tu problema ya que sabría en dónde estás… o no— eso ultimo lo susurró, pero la pude escuchar bien.

—Ok. Emmmm. Entonces, quiero ver a tu señor. Al cual estás sirviéndole— digo con una sonrisa.

—Claro. Adelante. Eres bienvenida— la yegua rojiza se echa a un lado y extiende uno de sus brazos como una señal para que pasara. Hice caso y entro a la mansión. Cuando entro, escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí dando a entender que lo cerró la sirvienta y en eso, me detengo un momento para observar mi entorno.

El sitio en donde estoy, es un vestíbulo muy grande con el piso de color azul claro hasta puedo ver mi reflejo en él por lo limpio que es. Hay una alfombra plateada en el centro frente a unas escaleras que van hacia arriba, pero que se divide con dos escaleras más que van hacia la izquierda y derecha. En los costados de la gran sala, se ven unas puertas que irían a otras partes de la mansión, la cual no sé a dónde va cada uno. Parece como mi castillo por las muchas puertas que hay. También hay un candelabro en el techo que ilumina el lugar.

—Sígueme, por favor— me habló la yegua que pasó a un lado mío y sin decir nada, la sigo para no perderme en este lugar que debe ser grande. La pegaso abre una de las puertas del costado y entra igual que yo para ver que entré en una sala algo pequeña.

Hay unos sofás, sillones, cuadros en las paredes hasta una chimenea que está encendida. Bueno, admito que aquí hace algo de frio, pero lo que me dejó confundida, fue al ver a dos individuos más y… no son yeguas, dejándome más confundida. Una se encuentra sentada en uno de los sillones frente a una mesita y la otra está limpiando unas mesas que están pegadas a la pared con un plumero.

—Por favor, espere aquí y siéntese como en su casa. Yo iré a buscar a mi señor ¿entendido, Celestia? ¿O quiere que le llame, princesa Celestia?— pregunta curiosa.

—Solo Celestia, está bien— respondo con sinceridad.

—Ok, Celestia. Espere aquí ¿ok?— yo solo asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí estando agradecida. La sirvienta se marchó por la misma puerta en donde entramos dejándome casi sola en la sala.

Me quedé observando el sofá que está del otro lado de la mesita donde estaría esa individua. Así que caminé hacia el sofá y me senté en él con la espalda recta, y con las manos en mis piernas. Empecé a esperar al señor de la yegua, pero por mientras, miro a esas dos individuas para examinarlas con mi mirada, aunque sería descortés de mi parte viéndolas como "bichos" raros, pero es imposible no ponerme así de curiosa.

Esta criatura sería desconocida para mí, aunque se ve casi igual que los ponis, pero sin cascos y creo que no lleva cola. Sin embargo, gracias a Twilight que había ido a ese misterioso mundo detrás del espejo y nos lo contó, es conocida como una… humana, pero diferente a lo que nos contó. Su "pelaje" es carne, pero algo clarita, sus ojos son café y tiene un largo cabello negro. Ella usa el mismo atuendo que esa yegua, pero tiene otra cosa que usa, aparte de sus lentes redondos que están en sus ojos, son una clase de calzado que estarían en sus "cascos". Es como un calzado para que sea alta, creo. La verdad, los ponis no necesitamos usar calzado, aunque las princesas, yo incluida, solo usamos unas zapatillas todos los días, pero no unas zapatillas que nos harían más altas de lo que ya somos, como yo.

Ésta humana se encuentra con una pierna cruzada y está leyendo tranquilamente un libro que sostiene en una mano mientras la otra, está en su pierna.

Por lo visto, nunca me prestó atención desde que entré aquí hasta moví una de mis manos con tal de llamar su atención, pero nada y eso que sus ojos están al frente mío, pero mirando el libro con mucha concentración que a mí. La verdad, me recuerda mucho a Twilight cuando se concentra en un libro y es imposible llamar su atención.

Bueno, ahora mi vista se centra en la otra individua. Observé que también es humana algo blanquita que limpia con un plumero una mesa con un jarrón encima. Noto como puedo que tiene unos ojos negros y un cabello corto que le llega al cuello. Usa la misma vestimenta que las otras dos igual que el calzado, aunque he notado que su traje es un poco más pequeño que la de las otras, porque llega casi a la mitad de sus muslos, o sea… bajo su retaguardia, supongo.

Veo que esa humana sonríe, supongo que le gusta su trabajo y sonríe con alegría limpiando, solo falta que tararee también y se convierta en la hermana perdida de Pinkie.

Di una pequeña risita por eso y me relajé en el sofá esperando con paciencia. No tengo mucha prisa, aunque pensé por un momento en mi hermanita que debe estar preocupada de que me haya desaparecido, así sin más igual que mi sobrina… Mis amigos deben estar preocupándose al no saber en dónde estoy. La verdad, yo no sé en donde estoy o como aparecí en medio de este tétrico bosque… Todo es muy confuso…

… Estoy pensativa con la mirada baja, o sea miro fijamente la mesita para saber cómo he llegado aquí, pero en eso, siento como alguien se sube en mi regazo. Bajo mi vista para ver sorprendida a la misma gatita que me encontré afuera. Me sonríe tierna.

—Hola, gatita ¿Cómo estás?— sonrío acariciándole la cabeza con una mano —Ahora si no me quieres rasguñar ¿verdad?— pregunto con un tono bromista.

—Miau— da un maullido tierno y vi que cierra sus ojos al ronronear mientras le acaricio con la punta de un dedo en su oreja.

—Te gusta ¿verdad, gatita? Je, je— me rio un poco por eso sin dejar de acariciarla. En eso, escucho una voz masculina haciendo que me sobresalte un poco por estar concentrada en la gata.

—Por lo visto, le agradas mucho a mi gatita. Je, je— giro mi cabeza para ver de quien era esa voz, pero sigo acariciando la cabeza de la minina. Veo a la puerta donde anteriormente entré y vi como entró dos individuos por la dicha puerta, aunque noté a la misma pegaso que me atendió, a un lado de la puerta inclinada un poco y cuando entraron los dos, cierra la puerta. Primero entró de forma calmado un humano que me sonríe, dejándome extrañada al ver otro humano, pero después vi que lo seguía… una loba antropomórfica. Me sorprendió mucho eso y dejo de acariciar a la gata al prestar más la atención en esos que entraron.

—Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar. Espero que estuvieras cómoda en tu estancia aquí, aunque me sorprende ver a alguien por aquí y a estas horas— me habló el humano parándose a un costado del sofá y al lado de él, se detiene la loba. Con mi mirada, empiezo a verlos detenidamente.

Primero, veo al humano. Él es alto, más que las otras, aunque yo le gano en altura por mucho. Su "pelaje" es de color carne algo claro, ojos azules y usa unos lentes circulares. Noto que tiene algo de barba y usa una clase de túnica azul.

Bueno, ahora con la loba que está a su lado. La verdad, me sorprende ver una loba y más antropomórfica. Ella está firme como si fuera una guardia. Por lo que veo, su pelaje es negro, pero tiene un blanco como la nieve desde su cuello pasando por sus senos y vientre que está al descubierto. Usa como un peto que cubre sus pechos, aunque deja ver un poco de la parte superior de sus senos como si fuera un escote, sus brazos están libres dejando ver claramente una musculatura muy marcado, más que la de la yegua y tiene un abdomen muy marcado a pesar de ser hembra. Usa también una especie de taparrabo, pero no tiene sentido ya que usa una clase de armadura que solo le cubre desde sus caderas hasta bajo de sus glúteos dejando ver unas piernas musculosas también. La verdad, esta loba es intimidante por la forma que me mira con sus ojos grises y más que lleva un arma enfundada en su cadera por el costado derecho, es pequeño al verlo bien.

Así que bueno, agarro a la gata con mis manos para dejarla a un costado de mí y me levanto dejando ver mucha diferencia de altura haciendo que tenga que bajar la mirada para verlo.

—Buenas tardes, señor y disculpe si lo he molestado con mi repentina visita a su agradable hogar— dije con una sonrisa sincera ya que de verdad, es agradable y bonita el interior de la mansión, aunque solo haya visto un poco de su interior.

—No, no te preocupes. Me alegra mucho recibir visitas en este solitario lugar— dijo con una sonrisa amable —Por cierto, sería buenas noches, no buenas tardes— me corrigió haciéndome sorprender por eso.

— ¿Ya es de noche?— pregunto sorprendida por el paso de tiempo. La verdad, no sé si era de tarde o de noche, porque no lo he notado mucho.

—Sí, señorita. Ya es de noche hace rato— menciona sorprendiéndome.

—Y-Ya veo… Esto, disculpe, pero ¿en dónde estoy? Es que aparecí de repente en una parte del bosque y no conozco nada de aquí— explico un poco mi situación algo desorientada de aparecer en un bosque, sin saber cómo llegué.

— ¿En serio? Mmmmmm. Es extraño, al menos que usaras tele transportación— me dijo con una mano en su barbilla pensativo.

—Pues, la verdad, puede ser. Es que no me acuerdo mucho lo que hacía antes… Espera ¿Cómo sabes que puedo usar tele transportación?— pregunto extrañada.

— ¿Sabes de donde viene ella?— pregunta señalando con un dedo a la pegaso que sigue parada en la puerta —Con eso, lo dice todo— dijo con algo de burla en su voz.

—Ok, pero entonces, tú sabes…— me interrumpió.

—Sí y no. Es un poco complejo eso de dónde vives, porque puede ser que vinieras de otra Equestria diferente a la de mi sirvienta Stellar— al oír eso, me dejó confundida ¿Una Equestria diferente a la de la yegua? No entiendo, aunque con eso, ya sé cómo se llama la pegaso. Quise preguntarle el nombre a la sirvienta, pero como estaba desorientada por el lugar en donde aparecí que dejé eso de lado.

—Ya veo…— me rasco un momento la cabeza ya que me puse algo pensativa por lo que dijo.

—Oye señorita ¿Qué tal si te quedas a cenar? Total, ya es de noche y estas aquí— dijo haciendo que lo mire y escucho un pequeño gruñido en mi estómago, aunque tosí un poco para disimular y que no escuchara mi estómago, pero me ruboricé.

—No quisiera molestarlo, señor…

—Ridrik y no es ninguna molestia, Celestia— me sonríe con amabilidad. La verdad, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa por lo amable que es conmigo.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, Ridrik… pero ¿Cómo sa…?— iba a preguntarle de como sabía mi nombre, pero él se adelantó con señalarme a Stellar nuevamente y me callo, porque era obvio la respuesta.

—Ok. Bueno, Andrea, dile a Sapphire que también prepare comida para nuestra invitada— le ordena a la humana que está sentada leyendo un libro, pero no dijo nada por lo concentrada que está en su libro. En serio, parece la hermana perdida de Twilight —Andrea, Andrea ¡Andrea!— intenta llamarla con fastidio en su voz, pero nada, aunque miro como la loba se acerca a la humana y de un manotazo, golpea el libro haciendo que se le saliera de sus dedos y cae al suelo.

—Oye, estaba leyendo eso— dijo la chica de los anteojos mirando con fastidio a la loba.

—Mi señor, llamarte— escuché hablar de forma algo gruesa la loba mirándola con seriedad. Al oír eso, la humana llamada Andrea, se sobresalta y se levanta de golpe poniéndose firme.

—S-Si, mi señor ¿Qué necesita de mí?— pregunta la chica sonrojada. Supongo que de pena por estar distraída por el libro. Ridrik rueda sus ojos.

—Quiero que vayas a la cocina y dile a Sapphire que prepare también comida a nuestra invitada— el humano me señala haciendo que Andrea me mire y yo la saludo con una mano. Ella me corresponde con una pequeña reverencia como saludo.

—Claro, mi señor. Enseguida voy— dijo la chica empezando a retirarse de la sala, aunque escucho sus pasos por ese calzado que tiene y la veo salir por la puerta con algo de prisa.

—Bueno Celestia, vamos al comedor y esperemos ahí la cena. Así que sígueme— habló Ridrik empezando a caminar seguido de la loba por detrás. Sin decir nada y más que no tengo a donde ir, los sigo por detrás. Stellar abre la puerta dejándonos pasar para salir al vestíbulo nuevamente.

No sé dónde está el comedor en este gran lugar, así que sigo a ambos a pasos tranquilos hasta que entramos en otra de las puertas para entrar lo que sería el comedor.

La verdad, esa mesa se parece un poco al de mi castillo por lo largo que es. Tiene muchas sillas como para sentarse muchos ponis por así decirlo.

—Vamos, siéntate en donde te guste— me dijo Ridrik antes de que se sentara en la punta de la mesa, aunque la loba se paraba firme a un lado de él. Así que fui a sentarme en el centro de la mesa, tampoco quería estar tan lejos ya que quiero escucharlo, a ver si puedo volver a casa.

Bueno, me senté, pero estuve algo nerviosa ya que no conozco a nadie, o sea parezco un poco a Fluttershy por lo tímida que estoy ahora, sin embargo, mantengo mi compostura para que no se muestre, aunque tenga ese sentimiento en el interior, pero en eso, siento que alguien se pone en mis piernas. Bajo mi mirada para ver a la gata que se acuesta en mi regazo.

—Por lo visto, le agradaste mucho a Snow que no te deja ir— dijo el humano. No quito mi vista de la gata y le acaricio su cabeza.

— ¿Se llama Snow? La verdad, es un lindo nombre— hablo con una sonrisa mirando a la felina que ronronea mientras la acaricio.

—Gracias, Celestia— agradece y veo de reojo que me sonríe, y pues, le sonreí devuelta.

En eso, escucho una puerta abrirse. Giro mi cabeza en esa dirección para observar como una yegua salía de una puerta con dos platos en sus manos. Supongo que ese debe ser la cocina por donde salió esa unicornio. Si, noté que tiene un cuerno, pero de igual forma, usa sus manos para llevar los platos, aunque si vi que levita unos vasos con jugo.

—Que tenga un buen provecho— me dice la yegua poniendo un plato frente de mi junto con un vaso y yo le agradecí con una sonrisa para ver cómo iba hacia el humano para ponerle su plato, aunque noté que se inclinó mucho —Espero que lo disfrute, mi señor— deja su plato y vaso. También le agradece y la yegua se pone derecha. La verdad, desde aquí la observo detenidamente.

Es una unicornio como dije, pero me sorprende algo y es que casi tiene mi tamaño de senos. Ella es la más alta que las otras, pero no me alcanza. Su pelaje es blanco como la nieve, su crin y cola es azul, sumamente larga y bien arreglada, particularmente, llevando de momento una cola de caballo hecha trenza en su crin y su cola con ondulaciones en espiral largos que le dan un toque elegante. Sus ojos son de azul zafiro. Lleva puesto un vestido largo con un gran escote dejando al descubierto una pierna y su espalda. Se nota que es ajustado, porque resalta mucho su cuerpo y más sus anchas caderas igual que sus senos.

Supongo que ella es Sapphire, porque escuché que la llamó así. La unicornio se retira del comedor, pero pude notar como menea sus caderas antes de entrar de nuevo a la cocina. Será por el vestido que se nota mucho ese meneo, pero dejando eso, miro lo que hay en el plato.

Es un emparedado normal con vegetales, aunque el mío tiene pétalos. No sé lo que tendrá el de Ridrik, pero creo que es algo diferente. Bueno, agarro el emparedado con mi magia y le doy una pequeña mordida con elegancia.

… ¡Está muy rico! Si veo de nuevo a esa unicornio, la felicitaré por un buen emparedado.

—Entonces, dime ¿Exactamente como llegaste aquí?— pregunta el chico llamándome la atención ya que dirigí mi mirada a él después de tragar.

—Pues, no sabría cómo decírtelo. Es que aparecí de forma inexplicable en el medio del bosque como si nada y pues, caminé para encontrar la salida y encontré tu hogar— respondo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya veo… Es extraño— dijo rascándose su barbilla estando pensativo mientras agarró su emparedado y le da una mordida. Yo hice lo mismo.

—Y entonces ¿me puedes explicar eso de que sea de otra Equestria?— pregunto curiosa después de masticar y tragarme lo que tenía en mi hocico.

—Esto… ¿Cómo te lo explico?... ¿Conoces otro mundo que no sea el tuyo?— pregunta haciéndome pensar un poco.

—Sí. Mi ex aprendiz viajó a través de un espejo y llegó a un mundo humano donde todos son casi idénticos a los ponis de Equestria excepto por ciertas diferencias— explico cómo puedo.

—Ya veo. Sería lo mismo, o sea tu no vendrías de la Equestria de mi sirvienta Stellar o de mi otra sirvienta Sapphire, porque vienen de diferentes Equestrias— al oír eso, me sorprende mucho.

—Espera un momento ¿Hay más de una Equestria?— pregunto impactada al saber eso.

—Sí, o sea no son los únicos. Hay una Equestria cuadrúpeda, antropomórfica hasta creo que hay una Equestria felina— responde pensativo, pero cuando dijo eso último, la gatita daba un maullido con emoción —Por lo visto, Snow quiere ir a una Equestria que haya más gatos. Je, je— se ríe un poco y pues, me contagió ya que di una risita.

—Si, por lo que veo— dije acariciando la cabeza de la minina mientras le daba otra mordida al emparedado —… Entonces… Tu ¿Sabrías en que Equestria es donde viviría?— pregunto dudosa.

—Celestia, son muchas Equestrias, o sea a saber que Equestria le falta una Celestia o también puede ser que algunas hayan muerto por cualquier cosa y si tu apareces, les darás un infarto a alguien— responde con seriedad dando un mordisco a su emparedado.

La verdad, tiene razón. Si hay más de una Equestria, como saber cuál es el mío, pero también está de qué podría equivocarme de Equestria, porque "yo" estoy muerta por X causa. Eso me deprimió mucho ya que sabía que posiblemente, no volvería a mi hogar.

Recuerdo un poco haber leído de viajar a una dimensión en un pergamino de Star Swirl el barbado, pero no le di tanta importancia… Creo que me arrepiento de eso, porque ni se cómo es el hechizo para ir a otra dimensión.

Miro el trozo de emparedado deprimida con mis orejas caídas. Entonces ¿Qué hago? No sé en donde estoy y no se en donde quedarme… Estoy sola aquí… En eso, escucho un maullido de Snow que restriega su cabeza con mi vientre haciendo que la mire y le doy una pequeña sonrisa. Pareciera que me quería animarme un poco y pues, lo logró un poco y le acaricio su espaldita.

—Celestia.

— ¿Si?— miro a Ridrik con mi vista deprimida, pero intento ocultarlo con una sonrisa mientras termino de comerme el emparedado para después beberme el jugo.

—… Si quieres, te puedes quedar aquí hasta que puedas volver a tu hogar— dijo dando un sorbo de su jugo. Me sorprendí mucho por lo que dijo y escupí el jugo que tenía en mi hocico.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad?— pregunto sin poder creerlo.

—Si quieres. Además, ya es de noche, está muy oscuro afuera y no tienes a donde ir— responde mirándome con una sonrisa sincera.

—Yo… no quisiera ser una molestia en tu hogar… Literalmente, soy una desconocida para usted, aunque me conozca de mi tierra natal— dije algo tímida. Tampoco quería aprovecharme y que sintieran lastima por mí.

—Nah. No te preocupes. Además, hay habitaciones de sobra. Así que quédate todo el tiempo que quieras y mañana empezamos a ver cómo hacerte volver a tu Equestria ¿te parece bien?— pregunta con sinceridad en su voz. La verdad, en este momento, me da ganas de agradecerle con un fuerte abrazo por ese lindo gesto, pero me resistí esas ganas, ni que fuera Pinkie Pie.

—Ok… Gracias— agradecía algo apenada, aunque en eso, me doy cuenta de algo —Pero ¿Cómo lo harás? O sea necesitas magia y se un poco que los humanos no tienen magia, en teoría— lo observo confundida.

—Pues, te diré que no soy un "humano" común y corriente, soy un mago de hecho o hechicero como quieras llamarlo. Estudié un lugar para aprender hacer hechizos locos y bueno, aquí estoy con sirvientas yeguas y humanas, y también con una guardaespaldas muy feroz— dijo Ridrik señalando a la loba antropomórfica que seguía firme como si nada. Ella me recuerda a mis guardias ya que ni se inmuta —Aparte que mañana te mostraré mi biblioteca para pasar el tiempo si te aburres— se rasca la nuca apenado.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces, está bien y te agradezco de nuevo por el ofrecimiento— me levanto y dejo a la gata en la silla para inclinarme un poco de forma respetuosa.

—Ay, por favor, no hace falta que hagas eso, en serio— dijo apenado por mi actitud. Solo quise ser amable y darle gracias como se debe —Bueno, haré que Sapphire te guie a una de las habitaciones vacías para que descanses y si quieres darte una ducha, ese cuarto tiene un baño— me sonríe.

—Ok. Gracias— agradecí de nuevo. En eso, el humano llamó a la unicornio que salió de una vez de la cocina para ponerse firme frente de él. Le ordenó que me guiara hacia una habitación y aceptó encantada. Después de eso, ya me encuentro siguiéndola por detrás saliendo del comedor, sin antes desearle las buenas noches y él me devolvió el saludo hasta Snow se despide con un maullido.

Ya estoy de nuevo en el vestíbulo. La llamada Sapphire me guía hacia las escaleras. Subimos tranquilamente hacia el final de la escalera para ver que hay un pasillo con muchas más puertas. Veo puertas por todos lados. Segura que me voy a perder más de una ocasión.

Bueno, continuo siguiéndola hasta que se paró frente a una puerta y lo abrió con su magia para echarse a un lado como dándome una seña de que pase. Así que sin ser irrespetuosa, entro calmada a la habitación y me sorprendo lo grande que es, igual que una habitación de mi castillo.

Una cama grande, un armario grande, una peinadora, un espejo de cuerpo completo y otra puerta que supongo que es el baño.

—Ok. Ésta es tu habitación. Si quieres, puedes bañarte en la ducha de ahí— dijo Sapphire entrando y al ponerse a mi lado, señala la puerta que efectivamente, es el baño —También si quieres, puedes quitarte tu vestido y dármelo para lavarlo, porque se ve sucia— al oír eso, me inspecciono mi vestido y si, está sucio, tiene polvo y tierra al estar tirada en el suelo del bosque como había visto antes.

—… P-Pero ¿y que me pongo mientras espero que esté limpio?— pregunto algo sonrojada, porque no pienso ir desnuda por la mansión.

—Hay ropa ahí. Vestidos y lo que te guste, querida— responde señalando el armario haciendo que esté un poco más tranquila.

—Ok…— dicho eso, me dirijo al baño, porque en serio, necesito una ducha. Así que abro la puerta y entro para luego cerrarlo detrás de mí. Observo que el baño también es grandecito por lo que veo.

Tiene su lavamanos, su ducha hasta ¿una tina? Vaya, es más grande de lo que pensé, o sea ¿puedo decidir si bañarme parada o sentada?

La verdad, elegí la tina, porque automáticamente, fui hacia la tina para abrir la llave y dejar que se llene. Mientras se llena, empecé a quitarme las cosas.

Primero, me quito mi collar y lo dejo en una mesita que veo por ahí. Me quito mis zapatillas para luego bajar los tirantes de mi vestido por mis brazos y por la gravedad, cayó mi vestido al suelo quedándome completamente desnuda con mis senos al aire.

Sin más, agarro mi vestido y voy a la puerta para abrirlo un poco, y lo tiro afuera para después cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

—Ahí está mi vestido, Sapphire— dije para observar la tina que casi está al tope y voy para allá.

—Ok, querida. Tendrás tu vestido limpio mañana en la tarde, porque ahorita iré a recoger los platos y vasos del comedor, lavarlos e irme a dormir— comenta con un bostezo.

—Ok. Hasta mañana— me despido al cerrar la llave de la tina.

—Hasta mañana— se despide y escucho como sus cascos se alejan de la puerta para después escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Miro un momento la tina llena y me empiezo a meter en la tina para luego sentarme recostada en un lado dando un suspiro de aliviada. Observo como el agua llega bajo mis pechos dejándolos un poco al aire por ser alta, aunque intento meter casi todo mi cuerpo, pero ésta tina no es tan larga, pero bueno, de igual forma, no me quejo.

En eso, me quedo pensativa mirando el agua. Me puse deprimida de nuevo, porque no sabría cuánto tiempo estaría aquí. Estoy sola en un lugar desconocido, aunque Ridrik fuera tan amable y aunque haya dos yeguas aquí, no evita mi preocupación por mi hogar. Posiblemente, mi hermanita debe estar preocupada por mí y a saber cómo estaría Twilight, toda histérica por mi desaparición.

…

…

…

… Como las extraño… Espero que estén bien mi hermanita, sobrina y mis amigos…

Me hundo un poco más metiendo mis senos bajo el agua, pero a la vez, saco un poco mis piernas afuera.

… Espero volver a mi hogar… Espero que esa biblioteca tenga lo que necesito para volver cuanto antes… No quiero preocupar más a mi familia y amigos por mi ausencia…

Bueno, por ahora… Tendré que vivir aquí hasta encontrar la solución a mi problema… Espero encontrarla pronto…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**La verdad, este fic estaba en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo y quería hacerlo, aunque aún tengo fics activos, pero quise publicarlo para saber cómo le va este fic y además, que este fic es diferente al resto, porque es nuevo… y no uso a Dark XD aunque use una gata, eso no significa nada :v**

**Bueno, dejen sus opiniones de este fic y todo eso.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Ridrik

—… Miau. Miau. Miau. Miau. Miau. Miau.

Estoy intentando dormir, pero esa gata es peor que un despertador.

—Cinco minutos más, Snow— dije tapándome con la sábana para poder dormir un poco más.

—…— está callada… ¿Se habrá ido? Porque si se fue, podré dormir un poco más —… Miau. Miau. Miaaaaaaaau— la malaya gata empezó a brincar encima mío. Prefiero un despertador que a esta bola de pelos con sus maullidos.

—Está bien. Está bien. Ya me levanto— hablo fastidiado haciendo que la ruidosa se callara y otro maullido de felicidad. Me siento en la cama restregándome los ojos para después mirar a la despertadora gatuna que está sentada al frente mío mirándome con una sonrisa que daría diabetes a cualquiera. Le rasco con un dedo, su orejita y ella empieza a ronronear un poco —Como te gusta ladillarme tanto, gatita traviesa— la verdad, no me puedo enojar con Snow. Solo quiero que no me despierte tan tarde y que no me pierda el desayuno… ni el almuerzo.

Ni siquiera miraré la hora ya que mi gata blanca, me despierta como por las ocho de la mañana o nueve aproximadamente. Aunque es mi culpa debido a que le pedí a Snow que me despierte temprano sin importar que, que me despierte. Creo que lo tomó literalmente.

Dejo de acariciar a la gata para agarrarla y ponerla a un lado mío para quitarme la sábana, y levantarme de la cama con un bostezo adicional. Hubiera seguido durmiendo, pero ya que. Cuando me despierto, no puedo volver a dormirme… por desgracia.

Solo estoy usando un pantalón no tan largo y con el torso desnudo. La verdad, mi físico es… ahí. Si me ejercito de vez en cuando y está algo decente, o sea lo normal. No es como que quisiera ser un fisicoculturista, con músculos encima de músculos, pero como está mi cuerpo ahora, es aceptable y no tengo músculos que explotan en mis brazos… Tampoco hay que exagerar. Sin embargo, la mirada de alguien, me pone incómodo.

—Gatita pervertida. Salí de aquí— dije mirando a Snow que no aparta su vista de mí y se puso a reír la condenada esa.

—Miajajajajaja— algo así es su risa y se baja de la cama para irse de la habitación pasando por una pequeña puertita que está bajo la puerta. Ruedo mis ojos y antes de ir al baño, con mis ojos, miro un momento alrededor. Mi habitación no es tan grande ni lujosa, o sea ahí está una cama grande para dos personas, pero lo uso solo yo para estirar todo mi cuerpo. Un armario, una mesa de noche, un escritorio, una lamparita y una puerta que va al baño. Si alguien esperaba que mi cuarto fuera mágico con lámparas flotando igual que la cama, pues, se equivocaron de mansión.

Sin más, me voy al baño para hacer mis cosas como cepillarme, hacer mis necesidades, bañarme para despertarme y esas cosas.

Cuando salgo del baño, llevo solamente una toalla en mi cintura y me dirijo al armario. Lo abro para ver que ponerme. Solo veo una túnica, otra túnica de otro color… y genial, otra túnica de otro color. Cualquiera diría que son batas, pero esos son los ignorantes de la magia.

Agarro con una mano, una túnica de color azul muy oscuro con los bordes plateados y también agarré un pantalón negro, o sea no soy esas personas pendejas que usan túnicas sin tener nada más.

Así que bueno, me quito la toalla para empezar a vestirme. Me pongo el pantalón y después la túnica. Al estar listo, voy para agarrar mis lentes circulares que está en una mesita de noche al lado de la cama para ponérmelos. Hecho eso, salgo de mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás mío.

—Miau— bajo mi mirada para ver a Snow que me estuvo esperando fuera de mi cuarto.

—Espero que no estuviste viéndome bajo la puerta— dije con seriedad.

—Miau, miau— ella niega con la cabeza y señala con una garra en donde está sentada para después poner una cara de angelita que no ha rompido ningún plato. Suspiro algo fastidiado.

—Buenos días, mi señor— escucho una voz femenina a mi lado. No hace falta saber quién es, porque siempre se pone a un lado de mi puerta haciendo guardia, aunque exagera un poco.

—Buenos días, Zalia— saludo devuelta mirándola con una sonrisa. A la que saludé, es una loba antropomórfica que se había inclinado un poco para hacerme una pequeña reverencia para después ponerse firme — ¿Ya desayunaste?— pregunto curioso.

—…— iba a responder, pero su estómago da un gruñido haciendo que se ruborice.

—Tomaré eso como un no. Je, je— le doy una palmada en su hombro y se apena —Bueno, vamos al comedor para desayunar ¿Te parece?

—Sí, mi señor— dicho eso, empiezo a caminar y la gata se había subido en mi hombro para acostarse, y no tener que caminar la floja ésta. Además, que me sigue Zalia detrás de mí con pasos firmes.

Estuvimos un rato caminando por un pasillo para después bajar las escaleras y llegar al vestíbulo, aunque al llegar bajo las escaleras, me detuve para darme cuenta que ahí están las chicas que viven conmigo en esta mansión… Se podría decir que son "trabajadoras".

Veo que están de espalda las dos humanas y Sapphire ya que delante de ellas, está Stellar hablándoles lo que tienen que hacer hoy, supongo, pero la susodicha se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se inclina.

—Buenos días, mi señor— saluda Stellar con respecto. En eso, las demás dan media vuelta con algo de rapidez para inclinarse.

—Buenos días, mi señor— saludan al unísono.

—Buenos días, chicas— saludo con una mano y sonrío un poco. Stellar se acerca a mí para verme con una sonrisa.

—Mi señor, el desayuno está listo. Sapphire se lo servirá cuando esté listo para comer y tú también, Zalia. Así que antes de que vaya a desayunar, mi señor ¿Tienes algo que decirnos o que hagamos algo por usted fuera de la rutina?— pregunta con un tono respetuoso.

Cada día que me levanto, Stellar siempre me pregunta si quiero ordenarle a una de ellas otra cosa para hacer que no sea la limpieza y esas cosas típicas del hogar. Entiendo eso de que me lo pregunte, porque a veces le ordeno que hagan una cosa extra por mi u otra cosa fuera de su rutina. Como que me busquen algo o esas cosas.

Las observo un momento detenidamente. Bueno, están todas aquí. Creo que empezaré desde la más baja hasta la alta para ver lo arregladas que están.

La primera es una humana y mi sirvienta llamada Andrea. Mide como 1,65. Su cabello es largo y negro que le llegaría a su cadera. Tiene unos lentes, porque está muy cegada. Usa un traje de sirvienta de color negro con mangas cortas y con un escote, y una falda que le llega a la mitad de sus muslos, y un pequeño delantal blanco. Además, que usa tacones altos de punta, esas que si te pisa con la punta en el pie, tendrías que ir a urgencias para que te quite el tacón. Ella parece alta, pero los tacones no cuentan. Se puede observar la parte superior de sus senos, no son tan grandes ni tan pequeños. Es del promedio, o sea de la mitad de su cabeza. Tiene unas caderas algo anchas dándole una perfecta figura de reloj de arena, aparte que es delgada… Parece miss universo si se pone un vestido.

La segunda también es una humana y sirvienta llamada Mariana. Su cabello es corto de color castaño que le llega al cuello. Usa el mismo traje de sirvienta que Andrea, pero su traje es un poco más pequeño ya que le llega bajo sus glúteos. Lleva también tacones altos y como dije, eso no cuenta. Además, que mediría como 1,69. Sus pechos que se ven en el escote son un poco más grandes que de la otra humana por unos centímetros más. Su cuerpo es esbelta con una cadera muy ancha con un gran trasero. Le da una figura de avispa.

La tercera es una yegua pegaso y es la ama de llaves llamada Stellar Galaxy. Mide como 1,75. Usa el mismo traje de sirvienta que Andrea, sin tacones por obvias razones. Su larga melena le llega por encima de su cadera. Ella es delgada, pero tiene algo de músculos en sus piernas y no solo eso, también se le nota un poco en sus brazos. Sus senos son del tamaño de su cabeza. Sus caderas son anchas y no hace falta decir del tamaño de su retaguardia. Se nota que su cuerpo es de una figura de avispa. Ella se encarga de la mansión, de darles órdenes a las sirvientas, aparte de mí, o sea la yegua es la responsable de las sirvientas y de lo que pase en este lugar. Si pasa algo, me lo notifica. Si una se pone floja, le da una patada en su trasero para que se ponga a trabajar… literalmente. Además, también trabaja como todas, pero con cosas pesadas o para mover cosas. Por eso tiene esa musculatura.

La cuarta es otra yegua, pero unicornio y es mi modelo, en teoría. Se llama Sapphire. Mide como 1,85. Es alta a pesar de ser una unicornio. Cualquiera podría verla y no quitar sus ojos de ella por lo hermosa que es. Deja en el lado oscuro a las otras chicas cuando está a su lado. Sus senos son dos veces más grandes que su propia cabeza. Sumamente delgada teniendo una cintura de avispa muy bien marcada, pero donde más se marca, es en su cintura, donde sus caderas y muslos explotan a los lados de una forma muy voluptuosa. Lleva puesto un ligero vestido que le llega apenas a las rodillas y oculta su busto en un apretado escote que juraría que podrían salirse sus senos con solo levantar la mano o hacer una reverencia.

Y la última que me sigue a todos lados, es una loba antropomórfica, mi guardaespaldas, mi protectora, mi mano derecha, de todo un poco. Se llama Zalia. Mide igual que Sapphire de forma sorprendente, pero de esa forma, la hace muy intimidante con esos ojos grises. Usa un peto que cubre sus pechos, aunque deja ver un poco de la parte superior de sus senos como si fuera un escote y déjenme decir que son del tamaño de su cabeza, pero un poco más, como de sandía. Sus brazos están libres dejando ver claramente una musculatura muy marcada igual que sus piernas y abdomen que está muy marcado a pesar de ser una hembra. Usa un taparrabo encima de un pantaloncito tipo armadura que solo le cubre desde sus caderas hasta bajo de sus glúteos dejando ver esas piernas musculosas y lleva como siempre una pequeña arma enfundada en su cadera en el costado derecho. Sus caderas son algo anchas y muy marcadas hasta cualquiera diría que tendría un trasero muy firme, y fuerte.

Bueno, estas son mis chicas que viven conmigo en esta mansión. Cualquiera diría que soy muy afortunado viviendo en una mansión con solo chicas, pero a mí me da igual, porque no me importa mucho si soy afortunado o no. Viven aquí para trabajar y no para flojear. Además, que a diferencia de ellas conmigo, yo soy el más alto por así decirlo, o sea mido como 1,90. Por cinco más que Sapphire y Zalia.

—No. No tengo nada que decir. Sigan con sus quehaceres habitual— dije haciendo un ademan con una mano.

—Entendido, mi señor ¡Muy bien, chicas, se acabó el descanso! ¡A trabajar!— ordena con autoridad Stellar para luego retirarse del vestíbulo sin antes dar una pequeña reverencia ante mi igual que las demás que seguían a la pegaso entrando por una de las puertas del vestíbulo. Dejan el sitio excepto Sapphire que se acerca a mí y me da una reverencia, algo exagerada, porque se inclinó mucho y puedo notar como sus senos están colgando dejando que se vean mucho al hacer eso.

—Mi señor, venga al comedor. Le serviré su desayuno. A ti y…— la unicornio se levanta para después acariciar a mi gatita en la cabeza con ternura —A tu hermosa gatita.

—Miau— da un maullido alegre recibiendo la caricia gustosamente.

—Y por supuesto, no me he olvidado de ti, lobita. Ji, ji— da una risita al mirar a Zalia que sigue igual de seria, aunque se nota que no le gustó como la llamó ya que escuché un pequeño e imperceptible gruñido que solo yo puedo oírlo al estar cerca de ella —Bueno, vamos al comedor, queridos— dijo para dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar, pero mueve sus caderas de un lado a otro.

—No agradar yegua… ¿No la puedo matar? Nadie extrañaría a yegua tetona— menciona mi protectora con una garra en la empuñadura de su pequeña arma con la intención de sacarlo. La verdad, puedo ver como la saca un poco.

—Ay, no. Usted guarda eso. Aquí no vas a matar a nadie— pongo mi mano en su garra para que metiera su arma nuevamente en la funda —Son tus compañeras. Así que con ellas, no hagas eso ¿ok?— dije con seriedad sin soltar su garra, aunque puedo notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—Ok, mi señor. Perdone por mi atrevimiento— responde con un tono sumiso y arrepentimiento —Es que no soporto a esa yegua, es tan…— no dice la palabra. Solo mueve su garra libre, como haciendo una seña.

—Zalia…— Sapphire había entrado al comedor, pero asomó su cabeza para vernos —No hace falta que hagas esas señas, porque se lo que ibas a decir y eso… es muy ofensivo para mí— se indigna para después meterse nuevamente al comedor.

—Ok, ok. Mejor vamos a desayunar— dije con algo de burla.

—Miau— afirma Snow con su maullido alegre.

—Ok, mi señor— los dos caminamos para entrar al comedor y al entrar, yo me siento en una punta de la mesa mientras Zalia se queda parada a mi lado un momento mirando la silla.

—Siéntate, Zalia. No necesitas mi permiso ni nada por el estilo— dije rodando mis ojos.

—Ok, mi señor— se sienta en la silla que está a un lado de la mesa cerca de mí. En eso, observo a la yegua que sale de la cocina teniendo unos platos que levita con su magia. Camina hacia nosotros para dejar primero el plato de la loba.

—Aquí tienes tu desayuno, lobita— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que Zalia solo diera un bufido. Sapphire se acerca a mí y agarra el plato con una mano para ponerlo frente a mi mientras se inclina, y a la vez, se nota mucho sus senos al estar colgando —Espero que tengas buen provecho, mi señor— me guiña un ojo. Ésta yegua siempre es así… muy "cariñosa" —Y aquí tienes tu comida, gatita— deja un plato de leche a un lado de mí.

—Miau— da un maullido alegre y se baja de mi hombro para lamer la leche.

—Que los disfruten— dijo la yegua con una sonrisa para después retirarse hacia la cocina con ese meneo de cadera.

—Gracias, Sapphire— agradecí y miro a la loba que me mira a mí por un momento, y le hago una seña con mi cabeza.

—…— suspira algo fastidiada —Gracias…— hacía una seña con una garra hacia la unicornio.

—Eso es muy insultante, lobita— Sapphire entró a la cocina con su frente en alto. Ruedo mis ojos. Zalia poco a poco se acostumbra con sus compañeras… No es muy sociable que digamos desde que está viviendo aquí.

—Bueno, vamos a desayunar y Zalia, es mejor que te quites esa mala costumbre de "llamarla" así— la regaño un poco haciendo que bajara sus orejas.

—Lo siento, mi señor, pero no soportar y más que decir que poner vestido o ropa, pero no gustarme. Así soy más libre— comenta molesta.

—Sí, lo sé, pero tú sabes como es. Le gusta fastidiar un poco y te tira un vestido en la cara— dije con burla.

—Eso hacer la semana pasada— dijo fastidiada.

—Sí y que casi la matas por eso, pero alivio que fallaste en la puntería.

— ¿Mi señor, seguro que fallé?— pregunta con un tono malicioso.

—Solo desayunemos ¿quieres?— la miro con seriedad.

—Sí, mi señor— responde y empieza a comer. Ella come lo que parece ser un sándwich con jamón y queso, sus verduritas y salsas también. Igual que el mío. Sapphire aparte de modelo, también es la cocinera, pero también le ayuda un poco Mariana para hacer la comida con carne, aunque éste emparedado lo puede hacer la unicornio sin problema, pero cuando se trata en el almuerzo, si necesita ayuda y más que es para mí, para Andrea, para Mariana y para Zalia, porque tampoco hay que descuidarnos. Necesitamos comer carne quieran o no. Además, lo curioso, es que ninguna es vegetariana… Que suerte tengo.

—… Entonces, Zalia ¿sigues leyendo el libro que te di?— pregunto mientras doy una mordida a mi sándwich.

—…— la loba traga lo que tiene en su boca y mira a otro lado apenada —Si, mi señor… Voy por la página… 18.

— ¿En serio? Te lo di hace dos semanas y ¿vas por el 18? Bueno, vas progresando un poco, supongo— alzo mis hombros para dar otra mordida de mi emparedado.

Yo le había dado un libro a la loba para que supiera leer ya que tengo entendido que su tribu, es mas de cazadores que de leer o hablar bien, porque cuando la conocí, hablaba como cavernícola o con señas por así decirlo, pero después le empecé a enseñarle como una clase privada para Zalia para que aprendiera a hablar bien, de forma corrida y que se entienda.

Pues, la verdad, habla más o menos bien ya que habla algo mixto, normal como la gente y un poco como hablaban en su tribu, pero poco a poco está mejorando y hablará bien como yo, o como las demás.

Así que bueno, le di un libro a la loba para que aprenda a leer, aunque… lee muy lento intentando entender que palabra es esa, pero es comprensible.

Seguimos desayunando con tranquilidad. La verdad, prefiero comer así, en silencio y además, no tengo un tema de conversación en este momento. Sin embargo, la puerta de la cocina se abre para ver cómo sale Sapphire y se para frente a la puerta con una mano en su cadera.

—Mi señor ¿hoy hay sesión de fotos como siempre?— pregunta con curiosidad teniendo una sonrisa seductora.

—No, hoy no, ni mañana ya que es fin de semana y no hay sesión de fotos en los fines. Así que relájate— respondo comiendo calmado.

—Ok, mi señor. Solo le pregunto por si acaso, porque uno nunca sabe. Ji, ji— da una risita y se mete de nuevo en la cocina.

Esa yegua es una cosa seria… Supongo que así es ella, creo.

Terminamos de desayunar y dejamos los platos en la mesa ya que Sapphire los recogerá después. Snow da un maullido alegre con sus bigotes goteando leche.

—Por lo visto, te gustó ¿verdad?— dije acariciándole su cabeza.

—Miau— da un pequeño ronroneo.

—…— miro un momento a Zalia que ve fijamente como acaricio a mi gata. Se me ocurre algo y sonrío algo burlón.

—Supongo que quieres que te acaricie también ¿verdad?— me mira impactada y sonrojada. Me ríe por dentro por la cara que puso. No me pude resistir.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! D-Decir que no, mi s-señor. Solo… q-quisiera acariciarla, solo eso— tartamudea y siento esos nervios en donde fuera.

—Ok. Pues, acaríciala— dije con un tono burlón poniendo a la felina frente de ella.

—…— veo que Snow la ve con los ojos entrecerrados hasta me di de cuenta que hunde su naricita. Zalia la mira un momento y traga saliva. Alza su garra hacia la gatita lentamente hasta que le da palmaditas en su cabeza.

—Con más ganas— menciono para que le diera más ganas. Eso es muy deprimente.

—Mi señor, esto ser todas las ganas de tener en acariciar a su gata…— dijo apartando su garra de ella. Observo que Snow rueda sus ojos y se va hacia mí para subirse en mi hombro y da un maullido.

—Sí, lo sé, Snow. Eso sí fue unas ganas que deprime a uno— comento con una sonrisa burlona mientras me levanto. Zalia también lo hace, aunque la veo avergonzada.

Sin más, solo salimos del comedor para después empezar a pensar que hacer en el resto del día, aunque cuando salí al vestíbulo, mi gatita se bajó de mí dando un salto y cayó en cuatro para después mirarnos.

—Snow ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto extrañado. Ella solo se queda en silencio mirándome, aunque no sé si me mira a mí o a Zalia que está detrás de mí por cómo ve. Solo que antes de que saliera corriendo, dio un guiño y entra en una puertecita de una de las puertas —Que raro— fue lo único que dije y solo me encojo de hombros sin darle muchas vueltas ya que Snow es así. A veces está conmigo o a veces está paseando por la mansión para saber qué hacer, o estar afuera.

No le restrinjo nada. Si quiere estar afuera, que vaya y se consiga un macho la pervertida ésta.

Bueno, sin más que hacer, buscaré como pasar mi tiempo. Quizás vaya a supervisar un poco a las chicas para saber lo que hacen, aunque ya se lo que hace Zalia, estar detrás de mí en cada momento, en cada tiempo… Al menos me deja ir al baño solo o estar en mi cuarto sin su compañía, pero siempre está esperándome en la puerta como si fuera uno de esos guardias que está firme y parece una palmera, porque no se mueve para nada.

Así que camino para entrar en una de las puertas que va hacia una sala de estar. Observo a Mariana estando en el suelo en cuatro con un balde de agua a un lado mientras restriega un trapo en el suelo.

—Para eso existen los trapeadores ¿lo sabías?— dije con algo de burla. En eso, deja lo que hace para estar frente de mí, o sea no cambiando su posición y pone su cara al suelo como postrándose ante mí. Solo ruedo mis ojos por su actitud.

—Sí, lo sé, mi señor, pero lo hago así para que el piso quede muy reluciente para usted, mi señor— dijo la chica con un tono sumiso.

—Ok… Pues, sigue con lo que estás haciendo— digo con seriedad.

—Sí, mi señor— se da la media vuelta para seguir con lo suyo. La observo fijamente y noto que tiene su trasero levantando, aunque al ser corto su falda, se le ve un poco su trasero por debajo… Da muchas ganas de patearle el trasero, como diría cualquiera y más por lo de esa vez, pero no. La dejaré tranquila… por ahora.

Sin más, salgo de ahí con mi guardaespaldas que está toda calladita siguiéndome para buscar a Stellar o a Andrea para saber lo que hacen ellas, o sea para "supervisar".

Había subido la escalera que está en el vestíbulo para ir en dirección a donde están los cuartos. En eso, me detengo frente a una puerta abierta y entro quedándome parado en la puerta para observar que aquí se encuentra Stellar. Está arreglando el cuarto, como cambiar las sábanas, barriendo el suelo y vi como mueve con algo de facilidad el armario para limpiar bien el lugar en donde se encontraba esa cosa.

Aunque no se usa ésta habitación igual que muchas habitaciones vacías, de igual forma, hay que limpiarlos siempre para que no se llenen de polvo y telarañas. Hay que tenerlos limpios, por si llegan "visitas" o algo por el estilo… pero lo dudo mucho.

Además, así las chicas pueden tener cosas que hacer en todos los días y no ser unas flojas.

Miro como la yegua mueve la cama sin ayuda. Ella es fuerte, con tantos ejercicios o cosas pesadas que movió, o cargó, dieron sus frutos, aunque cuando la conocí, ya era fuerte, pero se había descuidado un poco, sin embargo, ahora es una chica fuerte y trabajadora. No por nada es la ama de llaves que la hace responsable de todo lo que pasa aquí, porque yo no puedo estar en muchos lugares al mismo tiempo… aunque… puedo "multiplicarme", pero esa no es la idea.

En eso, Stellar me ve mientras barre y solo levanta su mano como un saludo, a la par, que me sonríe para luego mirar en lo que está haciendo. Bueno, me retiro para dejarla trabajar e irme para buscar a Andrea y se en donde podría estar.

.

.

.

Llego a mi biblioteca privada que está detrás de una puerta doble. Dicho lugar, es algo grande como las bibliotecas "normales" con sus estanterías o libreros y todas esas cosas donde se colocan los libros por orden alfabético, y por categoría. También hay una mesa en el centro para los que quieran leer aquí mismo… o sea cualquiera de nosotros.

En eso, observo a la que buscaba. Andrea está limpiando una de las estanterías para después organizar los libros como iban. La verdad, ésta chica le gusta los libros, en otras palabras, es la nerd del lugar por así decirlo, una nerd linda nunca antes vista.

Le gusta leer, obvio. Así que cuando termina de trabajar o cuando pueda descansar, puede leer cualquier libro que quiera, pero NO puede madrugar, porque tiene que estar al cien por ciento en las mañanas. No quiero que se duerma en horas de trabajo o se enferme.

Ella agarra otro libro para sacudirlo un poco y lo pone en su sitio, pero al hacerlo, se da cuenta de mi presencia y al instante, se pone firme y se inclina un poco.

—Hola, mi señor ¿Se le ofrece algo? ¿Quiere que le busque un libro para usted?— pregunta mirándome con una sonrisa.

—No, gracias. Solo paso por aquí para ver cómo te va— respondo mirando la estantería que solo tiene algunos libros ya que todavía no terminó de acomodarlos todos.

—Me va bien, mi señor. Estos libros serán sacudidos y limpiados de ese horrible polvo quedando como si fueran libros nuevos. Ji, ji— da una risita mientras agarra otro libro y lo sacude para ponerlo en su sitio.

—Ok. Entonces, ya no te distraeré más con tu labor— dije para dar media vuelta y salir de la biblioteca, pero ni di dos pasos, cuando escuché a la chica detenerme.

— ¡Espera! D-Digo, espera, mi señor. Quisiera preguntarle algo, si no es mucha molestia— lo dijo con un tono tímido con la mirada baja.

—Claro. Me puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Así que ¿pasa algo?— pregunto con curiosidad.

—Pues, mi señor ¿ha visto o tienes el libro que es de círculos mágicos?— pregunta viéndome con el mismo tono.

—Mmmmm. No ¿Por qué? ¿Se perdió?— estoy algo extrañado sobre eso.

—No exactamente. Yo lo iba a leerlo para saber un poco, pero me descuido un momento y ya no está. Desapareció de la mesa donde lo había puesto— responde señalando con un dedo la única mesa que hay en la biblioteca.

—Bueno, será que Sapphire lo agarró para saber un poco de eso— dije con un tono calmado.

— ¿Sapphire es de leer?— pregunta incrédula.

—… No. Prefiere más posarse frente a la cámara, ponerse cualquier cosa reveladora, que leer— respondo con burla.

—Ji, ji, ji. Si, cierto. Bueno mi señor, continuaré con mi trabajo y veré si puedo hallar ese libro perdido. Que pase un buen día— se reverencia ante mí para después seguir con lo que hacía.

No dije nada más. Solo me retiro de la biblioteca con mi loba protectora que me sigue calladita como siempre… Bueno ¿Qué hacer ahora? Ya vi a las chicas, con Sapphire no hace falta, porque Zalia le puede darle de repente una picada de una pulga imaginaria y le clava el arma entre ceja, y ceja. Así que mejor no.

… Estoy pensativo y pues, se me ocurrió algo para pasar el tiempo de hoy. Además, así aprovecho con la "educación" de cierta loba que lo necesita.

.

.

.

.

.

Nos encontramos en mi cuarto y voy directo al escritorio que tengo para sentarme en una silla. Tengo dos sillas frente a mi escritorio. Uno para mí y el otro es fácil saberlo para quien es.

—Muy bien, Zalia, siéntate— dije con tranquilidad.

—Ok, mi señor— dijo y escucho que se sienta.

—…— suspiro fastidiado sin siquiera mirarla —Me refiero en ésta silla, no en el suelo— no tengo que mirarla para saber que se sentó en el suelo.

—Lo siento, mi señor. No entender— habla con una voz apenada y oigo sus pasos para después verla como se sienta en la silla, aunque noto su rubor en sus mejillas.

—Ok. Bueno, entonces, empezamos— dije y doy un chasquido de dedos haciendo que aparezca una hoja con lápiz incluido encima del escritorio. Agarro el lápiz con una mano —Quiero que escribas tu nombre aquí ¿ok?— golpeo con la parte del borrador en la hoja para que entienda.

—Ok, mi señor— dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Ok, empieza— le doy el lápiz y ella lo agarra con una garra. Se queda mirándolo un momento y después la hoja. Se acomoda como puede en el escritorio y toma la hoja para tenerlo al frente, y empieza a hacer la tarea que le dije pegándose mucho al escritorio.

.

.

Pasó alrededor de cinco minutos esperando que escribiera su nombre, o sea llevo cinco minutos esperando que escriba solo una palabra. Alivio que no le dije que escribiera más de una palabra.

—Ya terminé, mi señor— dijo la loba dejando el lápiz y erguía su espalda al terminar. Agarro la hoja para ver si lo hizo bien.

—… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Comadreja?— estoy confundido al no entender nada de lo que escribió y eso que es su nombre.

—Emmmmm. Mi señor, está al revés— menciona avergonzada.

—Oh— pongo la hoja bien —Wow… Simplemente wow. La Z está como si estuviera convulsionando— dije poniendo la hoja de nuevo en el escritorio —Vuelve a escribir tu nombre— al decir eso, escucho que dio un pequeño gruñido de fastidiada y agarra el lápiz para hacer lo que dije.

No se tardó mucho ya que terminó y me pasa la hoja de una vez para que lo viera.

—… El nombre pareciera que hubiera ido a una licuadora— Zalia da otro gruñido. No le gusta mucho no hacer bien las cosas como esto, o sea no le gusta hacer mal las cosas lo que yo le pido y eso que es simple lo que le pido. Sin decirle nada, volvió a escribir su nombre.

.

.

No hay mucho que decir, duramos casi todo el día con esto hasta Stellar nos trajo el almuerzo a nuestro cuarto para continuar con la "educación" de la loba.

Pudo escribir algo decente su propio nombre y después le dije que escribiera los nombres de todos nosotros como la de las chicas, y el mío. Aunque no entiendo, con mi nombre si se esmeró mucho hasta pareciera escrito por una "profesional", pero el palito que tiene la R está muy chueca y le falta algunas letras como la K hasta puso una D adicional. Sin embargo, con el nombre de las chicas… escribió muy mal el nombre de Sapphire, una que le faltó una P y sin H hasta puso la Z en vez de S, y pareciera que hubiera sido atropellado por un camión de mil toneladas hasta puso un dibujito de una calavera a su lado… y eso que no le pedí que dibujara algo. Hubieran visto su mirada maligna cuando hizo eso. Es mejor dormir con un ojo abierto para no ser apuñalado o apuñalada en la noche.

Bueno, Zalia está escribiendo ahora el nombre Sapphire de nuevo sin dibujitos de preescolar mientras miro el reloj que está en una pared y veo que son como las 7, y pico de la noche. Vaya, como vuela el tiempo enseñándola y todavía no he cenado, aunque prefiero cenar tarde.

En eso, escucho que tocan la puerta.

—Adelante— dije haciendo que abriera la puerta y veo que es Stellar que entra tranquilamente para después hacer una reverencia ante mí.

—Mi señor, disculpa si le he molestado, pero tienes una visita— dijo poniéndose derecha para verme de manera calmada. Solo suspiro fastidiado.

—Si es Lyandri que me viene a fastidiar del porque no he ido a su boda con esa yegua o que me cuente su boda al derecho y al revés, dile que vaya a ver si la marrana puso— menciono molesto ¿Cómo sabría que era él? Porque es el único que me viene a visitarme y porque sabe que vivo aquí… Y sigo sin saber ¿Cómo rayos supo que vivo aquí?

—Emmmmm. No es el señor Lyandri, mi señor. Más bien, es una yegua— al escuchar eso, me sorprendo un poco.

— ¿Una yegua?

—Sí, una yegua. Llegó hace poco a la mansión perdida, sin saber en dónde está. Así que la dejé esperando en la sala mientras lo busco— explica con seriedad.

—Ya veo. Vino igual que Sapphire, como una oveja descarriada… ¿Es alguien conocida?— pregunto curioso mientras me levanto y me acomodo la túnica.

—Sí, pero no creo que sea de mi dimensión o la de Sapphire. Creo que mejor es que la veas tú mismo— sugiere con la misma expresión.

—Sí. Mejor voy a ver. Así que Zalia levántate y deja eso. Lo continuaremos después— dije mirando a la loba.

—Ok, mi señor— deja el lápiz y se levanta de la silla.

—Bueno Stellar, guíame— ordeno con una sonrisa. Ella se reverencia y da la media vuelta para salir de mi cuarto para después seguirla, y a mí me sigue Zalia.

Estuvimos caminando tranquilamente y bajamos por las escaleras, y la yegua nos guía hacia una de las puertas que está en el vestíbulo para abrirlo, y se echa a un lado para que pasáramos. Así que paso calmado seguido de mi protectora y entramos a la pequeña sala donde supuestamente estuvo limpiando mi sirvienta Mariana, aunque la aludida sigue limpiando ya que la veo como limpia una mesita con el plumero. Además, en la sala observo a Andrea que por lo visto, terminó con sus quehaceres y ahora está sentada en uno de los sillones frente a una mesita estando con una pierna cruzada, y está leyendo tranquilamente un libro que sostiene en una mano mientras la otra, está en su pierna.

Sin embargo, a parte de estas dos, hay una nueva individua sentada en el sofá que se encuentra desde el otro lado de la mesita. La observo detenidamente ya que desde la puerta, se puede ver a la aludida por un costado que tiene una melena que se mueve sola sin necesidad de viento y más por esos colores, además, de su pelaje blanco. Así que es nada más que Celestia, supongo que es la princesa de Equestria, al menos que le hayan quitado su título. Desde ahí, puedo mirar algo sorprendido como la alicornio acaricia con la punta de un dedo en la oreja de mi gatita que se encuentra en su regazo.

Vaya, es difícil creer que Snow le agrade a alguien más, porque es reacia a que la acaricie cualquiera… es raro, pero ronronea y todo la condenada ésta. Yo pensando en donde se había metido y se encuentra recibiendo el cariño de alguien más. Bueno, ya que.

—Por lo visto, le agradas mucho a mi gatita. Je, je— digo sonriendo entrando complemente a la sala junto con Zalia mientras Stellar se inclina un poco para después cerrar la puerta. Me acerco un poco a la recién llegada y noto que está extrañada, pero después se sorprende por algo. Supongo que es al ver la loba que me sigue… Siempre da esa impresión y después que le daría miedo de que en cualquier momento saque su arma para clavárselo en toda su frente. Además, he notado que deja de acariciar a la gata y sin que se dé cuenta, hace un puchero.

—Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar. Espero que estuvieras cómoda en tu estancia aquí, aunque me sorprende ver a alguien por aquí y a estas horas— dije parándome a un costado del sofá. La yegua nos mira detenidamente como analizándonos para después agarrar a Snow con sus manos y la deja en un costado suyo para luego levantarse haciendo que tenga que alzar mi vista para verla como puedo a la cara.

… Hija de… Me ganó en altura. Yo era el más alto de la mansión, pero llega ésta tipa y me rebasa por mucho.

—Buenas tardes, señor y disculpe si lo he molestado con mi repentina visita a su agradable hogar— dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

—No, no te preocupes. Me alegra mucho recibir visitas en este solitario lugar— comento con una sonrisa amable. La verdad, más o menos me agradan una visita de alguien más… menos de Lyandri, eso sí que no. Ahora que la observo bien, es una gran yegua, literalmente.

Es una alicornio por obvias razones al tener un cuerno largo en la cabeza y unas alas en su espalda, pareciera que son más grandes que los de Stellar. La yegua es mucho más alta que Zalia y más que mí, o sea mediría como 3 metros, si saco mis cálculos o 2,80, quien sabe, pero es alta tipo de esas chicas amazónicas o yo que se… Casi le tapa su cara por esos senos que tiene, son muy grandes casi igual que los de Sapphire, pero un poco más. Usa un vestido largo de tirantes con un gran escote, porque se puede ver la parte superior de sus senos por mucho. El vestido le deja una pierna descubierta y se nota mucho que está algo ajustado a su cuerpo. Sus caderas son anchas dejando un perfecto cuerpo de reloj de arena. No hace falta mirarle la retaguardia, con solo verla por un costado al llegar y como se había levantado, se notó mucho por detrás. Además, lleva unos accesorios como sus zapatillas en los cascos y un collar.

Cualquiera que la viera, es como una verdadera diosa con un cuerpo tan voluptuoso, pero en teoría, es una diosa, la diosa del sol es lo que tengo entendido, aunque no le presto mucha atención a eso ni siquiera las dimensiones donde vivían antes Stellar y Sapphire.

—Por cierto, sería buenas noches, no buenas tardes— la corregí haciendo que se sorprendiera por eso.

— ¿Ya es de noche?— pregunta sorprendida. Por lo visto, no se ha dado cuenta que oscureció hace poco.

—Sí, señorita. Ya es de noche hace rato— menciono con burla.

—Y-Ya veo… Esto, disculpe, pero ¿en dónde estoy? Es que aparecí de repente en una parte del bosque y no conozco nada de aquí— explica un poco su situación algo desorientada.

— ¿En serio? Mmmmmm. Es extraño, al menos que usaras tele transportación— dije con una mano en mi barbilla pensativo.

—Pues, la verdad, puede ser. Es que no me acuerdo mucho lo que hacía antes… Espera ¿Cómo sabes que puedo usar tele transportación?— pregunta extrañada.

— ¿Sabes de donde viene ella?— pregunto señalando con un dedo a la pegaso que sigue parada en la puerta —Con eso, lo dice todo— dije con algo de burla.

—Ok, pero entonces, tú sabes…— la interrumpo.

—Sí y no. Es un poco complejo eso de dónde vives, porque puede ser que vinieras de otra Equestria diferente a la de mi sirvienta Stellar— al oír eso, me mira confundida. Es normal que esté así, porque con las únicas yeguas que se encuentra en la mansión, también estaban así.

—Ya veo…— se rasca un momento la cabeza ya que se puso algo pensativa por lo que dije.

—Oye señorita ¿Qué tal si te quedas a cenar? Total, ya es de noche y estas aquí— sugiero haciendo que me mire y escucho un pequeño gruñido de su estómago, aunque tosió un poco para disimularlo y que no escuchara su estómago, pero se ruborizó. Puedes disimularlo todo lo que quieras, sin embargo, se cuando alguien tiene hambre. Con solo ver tu cara, es suficiente.

—No quisiera molestarlo, señor…

—Ridrik y no es ninguna molestia, Celestia— le sonrío con amabilidad. Ella me ve fijamente y me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, Ridrik… pero ¿Cómo sa…?— iba a preguntarme de como sabía su nombre, pero me adelanté con solo señalar a Stellar nuevamente y se calló, porque es obvio mi respuesta.

—Ok. Bueno, Andrea, dile a Sapphire que también prepare comida para nuestra invitada— le ordeno a la chica que aún sigue sentada leyendo su libro, pero… no dijo nada por lo concentrada que está. En serio, ésta mujer necesita dejar de leer tanto —Andrea, Andrea— intento llamarla con fastidio, pero nada, aunque miro como la loba pasa a un lado de mi para acercarse a la humana y de un manotazo, golpea el libro haciendo que se le saliera de sus dedos y cae al suelo.

—Oye, estaba leyendo eso— dijo la chica mirando con fastidio a la loba.

—Mi señor, llamarte— al oír eso, Andrea se sobresalta y se levanta de golpe poniéndose firme.

—S-Si, mi señor ¿Qué necesita de mí?— pregunta sonrojada. Solo ruedo mis ojos por su actitud.

—Quiero que vayas a la cocina y dile a Sapphire que prepare también comida a nuestra invitada— señalo a Celestia haciendo que la chica la mire y la recién llegada saluda con una mano. Ella le corresponde con una pequeña reverencia como saludo.

—Claro, mi señor. Enseguida voy— dijo la sirvienta empezando a retirarse de la sala, aunque escucho sus pasos por los tacones que usa y la veo salir por la puerta.

—Bueno Celestia, vamos al comedor y esperemos ahí la cena. Así que sígueme— hablo empezando a caminar seguido de mi protectora como siempre. La alicornio no dijo nada, solo me sigue por detrás. La pegaso abre la puerta dejándonos pasar para salir al vestíbulo nuevamente.

Voy a pasos tranquilos seguido de las otras hasta que entramos al comedor.

—Vamos, siéntate en donde te guste— dije invitándola antes de que me sentara en una punta de la mesa, aunque la loba se para firme a un lado mío. Así que fue a sentarse en el centro de la mesa. Al menos no se sentó tan lejos para no levantar tanto mi voz, aunque la noto algo nerviosa, pero mantiene su compostura. En eso, pude notar que mi gatita se subió en el regazo de la yegua haciendo que bajara la mirada por un lado para ver cómo se acuesta —Por lo visto, le agradaste mucho a Snow que no te deja ir— dije con una sonrisa. Ella no me mira al estar viendo a mi gatita para después acariciarle su cabeza.

— ¿Se llama Snow? La verdad, es un lindo nombre— habla con una sonrisa mirando a la felina que ronronea mientras la acaricia.

—Gracias, Celestia— agradezco y veo que me mira de reojo para después sonreírme.

En eso, escucho una puerta abrirse. Observo que se trata de Sapphire que sale de la cocina con dos platos en sus manos y levita unos vasos con jugo usando su magia. Ahora la unicornio tiene puesto un vestido largo con un gran escote dejando al descubierto una pierna y su espalda. Se nota lo ajustado que es resaltando mucho su cuerpo y más sus caderas.

—Que tenga un buen provecho— le dice la yegua a Celestia poniendo un plato frente suyo junto con un vaso y le agradeció con una sonrisa para luego ver cómo iba hacia mi moviendo sus caderas como siempre para después poner mi plato, aunque se inclinó mucho haciendo que se vea perfectamente sus pechos colgando —Espero que lo disfrute, mi señor— me guiña un ojo dejando el plato y el vaso. También le agradezco con una rodada de ojos y Sapphire se pone derecha haciendo que sus senos reboten un poco al levantarse.

La unicornio se retira del comedor, pero menea sus caderas antes de entrar de nuevo a la cocina. A saber lo que piensa Celestia sobre eso… Cualquiera pensaría que es por el vestido que se nota mucho ese meneo, pero bueno, solo dirijo mi mirada al plato. Ella nos preparó unos emparedados. Para la alicornio, le dio supongo que un emparedado con vegetales y pétalos mientras que el mío, tiene jamón, y queso. Lo normal en un sándwich.

Dirijo un momento mí vista a mi invitada para notar que agarra el emparedado con su magia para darle una pequeña mordida con elegancia… para después ver que sonríe mucho al saborear el sándwich y lo mastica con gusto. Supongo que le gustó. Agarro mi emparedado con las manos para darle una mordida y cuando trago, empiezo a hablar.

—Entonces, dime ¿Exactamente como llegaste aquí?— pregunto llamándole la atención ya que me dirige su mirada después de tragar lo que tiene en el hocico.

—Pues, no sabría cómo decírtelo. Es que aparecí de forma inexplicable en el medio del bosque como si nada y pues, caminé para encontrar la salida y encontré tu hogar— responde con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya veo… Es extraño— dije rascándome mi barbilla estando pensativo mientras agarro mi emparedado y le doy una mordida.

—Y entonces ¿me puedes explicar eso de que sea de otra Equestria?— pregunta curiosa después de masticar y tragar lo que tenía en su hocico. La observo por un momento.

—Esto… ¿Cómo te lo explico?... ¿Conoces otro mundo que no sea el tuyo?— pregunté haciéndola pensar un poco.

—Sí. Mi ex aprendiz viajó a través de un espejo y llegó a un mundo humano donde todos son casi idénticos a los ponis de Equestria excepto por ciertas diferencias— explica cómo puede. Creo que su ex aprendiz explicaría un poco mejor al tener la experiencia en vivo.

—Ya veo. Sería lo mismo, o sea tu no vendrías de la Equestria de mi sirvienta Stellar o de mi otra sirvienta Sapphire, porque vienen de diferentes Equestrias— al oír eso, se sorprende mucho.

—Espera un momento ¿Hay más de una Equestria?— pregunta impactada al saber eso.

—Sí, o sea no son los únicos. Hay una Equestria cuadrúpeda, antropomórfica hasta creo que hay una Equestria felina— respondo pensativo, pero cuando dije eso último, la gatita daba un maullido con emoción —Por lo visto, Snow quiere ir a una Equestria que haya más gatos. Je, je— me rio un poco y la yegua se contagió ya que dio una risita.

—Si, por lo que veo— dijo acariciando la cabeza de la minina mientras le daba otra mordida al emparedado —… Entonces… Tu ¿Sabrías en que Equestria es donde viviría?— pregunta dudosa.

—Celestia, son muchas Equestrias, o sea a saber que Equestria le falta una Celestia o también puede ser que algunas hayan muerto por cualquier cosa y si tu apareces, les darás un infarto a alguien— respondí con seriedad dando un mordisco a mi emparedado.

Por lo visto, la dejé pensativa, porque no dijo nada más. Lo que dije, es verdad. Puede ser que tal Equestria no haya una Celestia, porque se murió o por "X" razones. También está que en una Equestria sean del sexo opuesto y ella volvería loco al mundo entero.

La observo y noto que se deprime mucho. Se queda mirando el trozo del emparedado con las orejas caídas. Es comprensible que se ponga así, porque puede ser que no vuelva más a su hogar. Quisiera animarla, pero ¿Qué le digo? No soy bueno con las palabras, aunque no hizo falta ya que escuché el maullido de Snow y la alicornio mira a la gata para luego sonreír un poco, y le da una caricia con su mano.

… ¿Se lo digo? Aparte que no tiene adonde ir, o sea está perdida en un lugar desconocido y algo peligroso si no se cuida bien.

—Celestia— le llamé su atención.

— ¿Si?— me mira con su vista deprimida, pero intenta ocultármelo con una sonrisa mientras termina de comer el emparedado para después beberse el jugo.

—… Si quieres, te puedes quedar aquí hasta que puedas volver a tu hogar— dije simplemente dando un sorbo a mi jugo. Creo que se sorprendió mucho, porque escupió el jugo que tenía en su hocico. Me da algo de risa eso. Si hubiera estado una de mis sirvientas al frente suyo, la que se armaría.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad?— pregunta sin poder creerlo.

—Si quieres. Además, ya es de noche, está muy oscuro afuera y no tienes a donde ir— respondo mirándola con una sonrisa sincera.

—Yo… no quisiera ser una molestia en tu hogar… Literalmente, soy una desconocida para usted, aunque me conozca de mi tierra natal— dijo con una voz tímida.

—Nah. No te preocupes. Además, hay habitaciones de sobra. Así que quédate todo el tiempo que quieras y mañana empezamos a ver cómo hacerte volver a tu Equestria ¿te parece bien?— pregunto con sinceridad en mi voz. La verdad, no soy tan malo para dejarla sola en la intemperie y que termine como una de esas mujeres amazónicas que vive en la naturaleza.

—Ok… Gracias— agradece algo apenada —Pero ¿Cómo lo harás? O sea necesitas magia y se un poco que los humanos no tienen magia, en teoría— me observa confundida.

—Pues, te diré que no soy un "humano" común y corriente, soy un mago de hecho o hechicero como quieras llamarlo. Estudié un lugar para aprender hacer hechizos locos y buenos, aquí estoy con sirvientas yeguas y humanas, y también con una guardaespaldas muy feroz— dije señalando con un dedo a la loba antropomórfica que seguía firme como si nada —Aparte que mañana te mostraré mi biblioteca para pasar el tiempo si te aburres— me rasco la nuca apenado.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces, está bien y te agradezco de nuevo por el ofrecimiento— se levanta y deja a la gata en la silla para inclinarse un poco de forma respetuosa. Desde aquí, puedo notar la parte superior de sus senos haciendo que me incomode igual que la otra yegua que conozco.

—Ay, por favor, no hace falta que hagas eso, en serio— comento apenado por su actitud —Bueno, haré que Sapphire te guie a una de las habitaciones vacías para que descanses y si quieres darte una ducha, ese cuarto tiene un baño— le sonrío.

—Ok. Gracias— agradece de nuevo. En eso, llamé a la unicornio que salió de una vez de la cocina para ponerse firme frente de mí. Le ordené que la guiara hacia una habitación y aceptó encantada… (Que novedad). Después de eso, ya se encuentra siguiéndola por detrás saliendo del comedor, sin antes desearme las buenas noches y yo se lo devolví hasta Snow se despide con un maullido. Dicho eso, las dos yeguas salen del comedor dejándome solo con mi gata que se sube a la mesa para estirarse un poco.

Bueno, termino de comer mi emparedado para después dar un sorbo al jugo, pero en eso, noto la mirada de Snow. Bajo el vaso y veo que me ve de forma picara hasta da una risita la condenada esa.

—No, no me mires así. Celestia no se va a quedar ¿entiendes?— dije con fastidio.

—Miau— da un maullido fastidiada.

—No. Ya tengo suficientes chicas y yeguas… y una loba en este lugar. Ya no quiero otra yegua más— comento terminando mi jugo —Además, solo se quedará aquí hasta que sepa de donde viene y la regreso, y ya. Ella no se puede quedar aquí. Tiene familia y amigos que la extrañan… creo— la gata da unos maullidos —Por más que quiera, no puedo obligarla a quedarse si no quiere. La ayudaré en lo que pueda, nada más— fue lo único que dije antes de levantarme de la mesa. Snow da un maullido de decepción y viene corriendo para subirse a mi hombro —Lo siento, pero no se puede quedar. Supongo que tiene responsabilidades y esas cosas, aunque yo decida que se quede, ella diría que no puede por simples razones. Así que no.

—Miau— da un maullido triste. No dije nada, pero noté una minúscula sonrisa en Zalia, pero desapareció para ser la seria de siempre. No entendí que fue eso, pero bueno, de igual forma, me retiré del comedor junto con la loba para volver al cuarto. Zalia solo cena cuando ya me acosté a dormir y que no la necesito. Pensé en dormir temprano para recargar las pilas o descansar y leer un poco para que me de sueño, porque creo que mañana será un largo día teniendo ahora de invitada a Celestia… Esa alta alicornio voluptuosa… Aun me sigo explicando cómo ve abajo con esas madres tetas que tiene. Eso es lo inexplicable.

Bueno, desde mañana intentaré buscar cómo hacer que vuelva a su hogar… aunque creo que será complicado por varias razones. Hay tantas Equestrias y a saber la dimensión que tiene a una Celestia desaparecida… A veces pienso que esto parece una broma de mal gusto que aparezca una yegua con esas proporciones y eso que tengo a Sapphire, la única que los tenía así, pero la alicornio le gana por delante y detrás… Parece una broma de Lyandri de que si no fui a su boda, me envía a una yegua muy voluptuosa en toda mi cara para que me case o yo que se… Ese hijo de…

Con solo pensarlo, me molesta mucho ese tipo… No solo él, me molesta todo lo que él ha logrado… Vivo en una mansión con chicas, pero tampoco me siento tan afortunado… Son mis sirvientas, no mis novias, ni mi harem, ni nada por el estilo… Así que dejen de pensar en sus sucias mentes…

Como sea, ayudo a Celestia para que regrese a su hogar y ya… Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… Con cosas como estas… me fastidia mucho al no encontrar la solución así de fácil… pero bueno, así es mi vida… de complicada…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Éste fue el punto de vista de Ridrik antes de que apareciera Celestia y también para que conozcan un poco a las chicas que están con él.**

**A todo esto, quisiera preguntarles algo ¿A cuál de todas las chicas que vieron, le gusta más o cual le parece más interesante? Es por curiosidad :v**

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos.**


	3. Conociendo la mansión

… Duermo plácidamente en la cama de lado con la sábana tapándome como podía ya que al ser alta, no me puede arropar todo. Solo me tapa desde mis senos hasta casi mis rodillas, porque tengo mis cascos fuera de la cama. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, dormía como un potrillo… si, dormía hasta que escuché a alguien despertarme como si fuera un despertador.

—… Miau. Miau. Miau. Miau— oigo los maullidos de la gata. Así que abro los ojos lentamente y con mi vista, veo a Snow sentada a un costado de mí cerca de mi rostro.

—Hola, pequeña gatita ¿Cómo estás?— pregunto con una sonrisa y le acaricio su cabecita con una mano. La gata me responde con un maullido y recibe el cariñito que le doy con un ronroneo. Di un bostezo para después sentarme en la cama, pero al hacerlo, se cae la parte de la sábana que me tapaba los pechos dejándolos al aire… Sí, me dormí desnuda, por unas complicaciones. Miro a Snow que me ve fijamente ladeando un poco la cabeza —Emmmm. No me veas así. Es que no hay una ropa de mi talla y pues… ahí terminaron lo que me puse— menciono señalando con un dedo, unos vestidos de una esquina. Se nota lo roto que están.

—…— la gata se levanta para caminar por el borde de la cama y observa mejor los vestidos rotos — ¿Miau?

—Sí, ahí están. Debiste verme cuando me los quería poner— dije con un susurro y me sonrojo de vergüenza.

**Flashback**

_En la noche después de bañarme en la tina, había salido del baño completamente desnuda, porque la toalla no me taparía nada ni siquiera podía amarrármelo para taparme algo, aunque lo tenía en mi cabeza por mi cabello. Al menos sirve para eso._

_Así que rápidamente fui a la puerta del cuarto para cerrarlo con botón, pero en eso, me daba cuenta de la puertecita que estaba bajo la puerta. Supongo que sería para Snow y que pudiera caminar libremente por cualquier lugar de la mansión, creo._

_Mi vista se desvía ahora al armario que estaba en el cuarto. Fui por él y lo abría para ver muchos conjuntos de vestidos, blusas, pantalones hasta… ropa interior. Había abierto una gaveta del mismo para mirar eso y sostenes tenía._

_Así que sin más, agarro una ropa interior y lo estiro un poco…_

_—Esto no me queda ni en sueños— decía poniéndolo en su lugar y tomo un sostén poniéndomelo en mis pechos para ver cómo se vería. Con mi magia, intento ponerme el sostén, pero… —… Ni me lo puedo poner— estaba fastidiada y dejaba eso en su lugar para después agarrar un vestido cualquiera. En mi punto de vista, era largo. Con una sonrisa, me quito la toalla de mi cabeza para ponerme el vestido, pero al hacerlo, escucho un sonido que no me gusta. Me acerco al espejo de cuerpo completo para verme con el vestido que se rasgó por mis caderas, costados, por mis senos hasta me dio por voltearme para ver que también se rompió por mi trasero._

_Suspiro fastidiada y tiraba el vestido en la esquina para agarrar otro… y otro… y otro… casi hacía un montón en esa esquina._

_—Genial. Ningún vestido es de mi talla y estoy desnuda en un lugar desconocido— suspiraba frustrada y me miraba en el espejo desnuda —Debí hablar con Sapphire sobre la talla antes de que se fuera… ahora tengo que esperar hasta mañana— decía con fastidio mientras una parte de mi cabello, me tapaba un ojo._

**Fin del flashback**

—Miau— Snow da un maullido con una sonrisa para después bajarse de la cama de un salto y se marcha hacia la puertecita de la puerta.

—… Snow, espera— trato de detenerla, porque ella es mi única opción de que buscara a una de las chicas para que ayude con mi problema, pero sale con rapidez del cuarto sin escuchar mi "socorro". Suspiro resignada ya que debo buscar a alguien yo misma.

Me quito la sábana para poder levantarme de la cama y me acerco a la puerta para abrirlo un poco, y asomo mi cabeza para ver el pasillo. Intento buscar a alguien que me salve de este momento muy vergonzoso para mí hasta que por un lado del pasillo, pude observar con una sonrisa a una de las chicas. No me sé su nombre, pero la vi en la pequeña sala. Es la chica humana del cabello corto. Solo sé que la otra humana se llama Andrea, pero ésta, ni idea. Aunque me extraño de cómo se encuentra vestida ahora.

La humana solo lleva puesto un sostén algo pequeño y un pantaloncito que le llega a la mitad de sus muslos resaltando mucho sus caderas por lo que veo. Además, va descalza sin ningún tipo de calzado. Extraño. Ella está cerca de la puerta.

—Chica, oye, de por casualidad ¿hay un vestido o ropa de mi talla por ahí?— pregunto apenada, pero veo que pasa de largo y me dice.

—Lo siento. Estoy ocupada— responde la chica con una sonrisa siguiendo caminando. Pude observar que ese pantaloncito resalta mucho su trasero.

—No, espera. Necesito ayuda. No puedo salir así— suplico por ayuda, pero me ignora completamente cruzando una esquina del pasillo.

Cierro la puerta y me golpeo con ella usando mi frente.

— ¿Ahora qué hago?— me pregunto pensativa y lo único que se me ocurre es ir a buscarlas. Al menos a una de ellas para que me ayude, sin embargo… no puedo salir desnuda ni que me encuentre Ridrik… Pensará cosas raras de mí, si me ve así.

Con mi mirada, lo dirijo al armario y después a la sábana… Se me ocurrió una idea.

.

.

.

.

Abro la puerta de mi cuarto y salgo lentamente observando alrededor. Me había puesto uno de esos vestidos "largos" en mis senos y otro vestido en mi cintura, o sea al menos sirven para tapar mis partes íntimas, pero a la vez, llevo la sábana para taparme mejor la parte de delante, aunque… cualquiera podría ver mi trasero perfectamente… Que vergonzoso…

Pienso dejar la puerta abierta para recordar en donde está la habitación por si me pierdo. Bueno, empiezo a caminar en la dirección donde había ido la chica humana ya que si se fue por allá, supongo que estarán las demás por ahí o cerca… La verdad, no lo sé.

De igual forma, camino lentamente teniendo cuidado de no encontrarme con Ridrik. No quiero hacer una escena y sentirme humillada ante él… o sea fue amable conmigo y no quiero mostrarle esto como si fuera el lado de mí… Como si me gustara estar desnuda en casas ajenas.

Cruzo el pasillo para seguir caminando con mi cara ardiendo mucho por la pena que me está dando al estar así. Sin embargo, al estar a mitad del pasillo, siento como alguien me da una fuerte nalgada haciéndome sobresaltar y me sonrojo mucho por esa acción. Así que me volteo para ver al responsable, aunque es la responsable. Me sorprendo mucho al observar a Sapphire que tiene una sonrisa pícara.

—Hola, Celestia. No esperaba verte con esas fachas— dijo poniendo una mano en su cadera. La miro bien y veo que tiene puesto un sostén deportivo, pero muestra mucho sus senos en la parte superior y algo en el inferior. También un pantaloncito ajustado que le llega a la mitad de sus muslos. La noto algo sudada… Supongo que creo yo, estaba haciendo ejercicio y se nota mucho por el abdomen tonificado que tiene.

—… Emmmm. Esto… lo que p-pasa… es que… … no tengo ropa para ponerme— lo solté de una vez con un gran sonrojo en mi rostro por la pena que sentía en estar de esta forma.

—… ¿En serio? ¿La ropa que está en el armario no te cubre bien?— pregunta la unicornio extrañada. Solo niego con la cabeza.

—No… Yo… Los rompo al ponérmelo…

—…

—… ¿Sapphire?— la yegua se quedó en silencio y me mira sorprendida hasta que me sobresalto al verla molesta.

— ¿¡Como dices!? ¿Rompiste mis vestidos?— Sapphire está molesta de verdad.

— ¿Eran tus vestidos?— pregunto mirándola con sorpresa. Si eran sus vestidos, entonces, eran vestidos de la más alta de la mansión, sin embargo, ni esos me sirven. Soy más alta que ella… Mucho más…

—Si… lo era, pero no pensé que no te serviría o lo llegaras a romperlos— dice molesta.

—L-Lo siento. No fue mi intención— me disculpo apenada. No quisiera que alguien de aquí se enojara conmigo y apenas que llegué ayer mismo.

—…— la unicornio cambia de golpe su expresión por una sonrisa y da una risita dejándome confundida —Tranquila. Solo bromeaba— palpa mi hombro con su mano derecha —Esos vestidos no son nada. Tengo muchos más vestidos en otros lugares. Así que no te preocupes— dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— ¿En serio?

—Si, en serio. Tengo mucha ropa guardada por cualquier lugar de la mansión. Así que no me preocupo mucho— alza sus hombros.

— ¿Tienes ropa por cualquier lado?— pregunto muy confundida.

—Sí, así es. Yo salgo de compras y no puedo evitar comprar algo… de más. Ji, ji— da una risita burlona.

—Ok…

—Oye Celestia… ¿Te puedo llamar así o prefiere que te diga princesa?— pregunta curiosa.

—Celestia está bien. Yo ya estoy jubilada de ser una princesa— respondo con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, por lo visto, eres diferente a la Celestia que está en mi antigua dimensión, porque es un poco más baja que tú y sigue siendo una princesa… Qué curioso— dice poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

—Sí, supongo que en otros mundos, soy o no soy princesa o quien sabe— fue lo que dije, porque la verdad, no se mucho sobre ese tema… Tengo que investigar un poco más a fondo de eso.

—Ya veo. Ji, ji… Entonces ¿desde ahora estarás así paseando por la mansión?— preguntó con burla.

— ¡No! No pienso estar así… y más con mi trasero al aire… Da mucha vergüenza. No quiero que Ridrik me vea así y más que ahora estaré aquí hasta que regrese a mi hogar— respondí muy sonrojada. Podría ser que tenga mi cara muy roja.

—Ok. Ji, ji. Bueno, ve a tu cuarto y espera ahí mientras yo voy a avisarle a mi señor de que necesitas ropa de tu talla— dijo palmeando mi espalda.

—Ok, pero ¿Qué pasa con mi vestido que te di?— pregunto extrañada.

—Como dije ayer, te lo doy en la tarde, porque todavía no lo he lavado aun— responde con una sonrisa amable.

—Ok. Gracias, Sapphire— agradezco con una sonrisa.

—De nada. Nos vemos ahorita— se despide la unicornio dándome una nalgada que me sobresalta. Me molesté.

— ¡Oye!

—Ji, ji, ji. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Eres un "blanco" muy fácil— comenta con burla en su voz y empieza a alejarse de mí. Observo bien que mueve sus caderas de un lado a otro y la pierdo en una esquina contraria a la que había venido. Suspiro y empiezo a caminar para regresar a mi habitación… Alivio que no me alejé mucho, porque si no, me pierdo con tantas puertas… Aunque no camino con confianza ya que evito que alguien más me vea con estas fachas.

Después de un minuto, creo, llegué a mi cuarto que sigue abierto. Agradezco que nadie me la haya cerrado, porque si no, me perdería en las muchas puertas que hay.

Así que entro tranquilamente y cierro la puerta. Respiro tranquila al no estar afuera semi desnuda. Dejo la sábana en la cama para después sentarme en ella para esperar con una pierna cruzada. Todavía no me quité los vestidos que tapa mis partes que no quiero que nadie vea hasta que ya tenga ropa de mi talla.

… Estuve esperando por cinco minutos aun sentada en la cama. Creo que se tardaría un poco más. Así que mientras espero, voy al baño para acicalarme y esas cosas. Me quito los vestidos dejando ver mis partes íntimas para ir al baño con comodidad.

**Un rato después**

Salgo del baño relajada, pero al hacerlo, escucho como tocan la puerta.

—Celestia, soy yo, Sapphire ¿Puedo entrar? Tengo ropa para que uses— dijo la unicornio desde el otro lado de la puerta. Yo voy al baño y agarro la toalla para taparme ahí abajo con vergüenza, pero dejando mis pechos al aire sin tapármelos.

—Pasa— dije y la yegua entra al cuarto para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Sigue estando con ese pantaloncito, pero se puso una blusa blanca de mangas cortas que le llega a sus anchas caderas. Noto que se le ve sus enormes senos al ser blanca la blusa junto con ese sostén que sigue usando.

—Celestia, lo siento por la tardanza, pero mi señor todavía no había despertado y no eran las ocho de la mañana aun. Así que tuve que esperar y después busqué ropa para ti, y aquí tienes— menciona Sapphire dejando una variedad de ropa en la cama. Por lo que veo, son algo más grande que los que vi en el armario hasta hay ropa interior como sostenes.

—Gracias, pero ¿Cómo…?

—Mi señor hizo su magia para agrandar esta ropa para que sean de tu tamaño, o sea le di un momentito tu vestido que me diste para ver la talla y aquí tienes algo más de ropa para que estés cómoda al estar aquí— me ve con una sonrisa. En eso, me mira picara haciendo que me sonroje mucho de que se quede mirándome mucho tiempo —No hace falta que te cubras. Somos yeguas después de todo, ni que tuviera atracción hacia las yeguas. Ji, ji— da una risita burlona.

—Lo sé, pero es que me apena estar desnuda que no sea mi hermanita— confieso apenada.

—Ya veo, pero estas con chicas de confianza. Así que deja de cubrirte y ponte algo de la ropa que te traje para que vayas al comedor a desayunar. Mi señor está esperando para que desayunes con él y después me dijo que te mostraría un poco la mansión para que sepas de los lugares de interés— comenta Sapphire sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ok…— dije dudosa, pero aun así, dejo caer la toalla al suelo para acercarme a la cama y ver la ropa que me trajo. Aunque mi cara ardía al escuchar un silbido de la unicornio.

—Admito que tienes un buen cuerpazo ¿Habías pensado en ser modelo?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—No… Porque no llevo mucho tiempo jubilada y no sabía que hacer desde ahora en adelante— respondo con una sonrisa apenada y es cierto lo que dije. Desde que me retiré, todavía no sabía qué hacer con mi vida. Si enseñar a potrillos en la academia de Canterlot como siempre o hacer otra cosa para alejarme un poco de eso de las enseñanzas. La verdad, no se me ocurría que hacer. Así que tomé como un año para disfrutar un poco, relajarme y saber qué hacer, porque no puedo estar sin hacer nada en todos los años de mi vida… y ahora que estoy aquí, pues, debo pensar en regresar a mi mundo para seguir pensando que hacer, que profesión hacer, aunque sigo pensando si continuar siendo maestra o no. Después pienso en eso, pero por ahora, debo vestirme para ir a un desayuno.

**Quince minutos después**

Me encuentro caminando siguiendo a Sapphire que vamos al comedor. Yo estoy vestida ahora con un vestido corto de color azul oscuro que me llega casi a las rodillas. Un escote que se muestra un poco mis pechos como siempre, pero además, resalta mucho mi cuerpo ya que está algo ajustada marcando partes de mi cuerpo como mis caderas y también que deja a la vista mis largas piernas.

Alivio que solo en esta mansión, están las que conocí más o menos y a Ridrik, porque si me ven así los ponis de mi mundo, se quedarían mirándome como si me desnudaran con su mirada… Ese pensamiento me hizo sonrojar mucho.

Después de un minuto caminando, entramos al comedor y observo que el señor de la yegua, está sentado en una punta del comedor y también está esa loba sentada a un lado de la mesa. Al entrar, la loba me mira fijamente con un rostro serio que me intimida un poco, aunque el humano al oír la puerta, me ve y me saluda con una sonrisa. Yo le devuelvo el saludo y le sonrío también igual que la loba, pero ella sí que no me saludo devuelta, sin embargo, observo que Ridrik le da un golpecito en su abdomen y le hace una seña.

—… Hola— me saluda la loba de forma forzada. Me pongo algo nerviosa por eso y me siento en el centro de la mesa algo alejada de los dos, y más de la loba. No le tengo miedo, pero intimida mucho.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste, Celestia?— me pregunta Ridrik mientras miro como Sapphire se va a la cocina.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar, aunque tuve un raro despertar— respondo algo apenada.

—Si es Snow siendo de despertadora, pues, eso es normal ya que ella le gusta despertar a todos con sus maullidos— dijo rodando sus ojos.

— ¿En serio?— estoy algo confundida.

—Si, en serio. Es la despertadora ruidosa de la mansión— dice con una sonrisa burlona.

—Miau— oigo un maullido y veo como la gata aparece saltando a la mesa para quedar parada cerca de su amo —Miau— lo ve con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Miren, aquí está la pequeña ruidosa— el humano lo dijo con burla y le da una palmada en su cabeza.

—Miauuuuuu— da un maullido molesto. Creo que está diciendo que no es ruidosa o algo así. Fluttershy la entendería mejor, aunque me sorprende que esa gata entienda todo lo que le diga Ridrik o yo… Sin embargo, no pude evitar dar una risita de ternura al observar que la gatita infló sus mejillas molesta. Da mucha ternura.

En eso, Sapphire sale de la cocina con el desayuno. Tiene varios platos levitando hasta unas tazas. La unicornio pone mi plato junto con una taza frente mío y me dice que tenga buen provecho. Yo le agradezco y miro lo que trajo. En mi plato hay panqueques y en la taza, hay café… Lo que necesito.

Observo que la yegua deja los platos con el mismo contenido a los demás y un plato de leche frente a Snow. Por lo visto, la gatita come junto con él. Al entregar los últimos platos, la unicornio le habla al chico.

—Mi señor, estaré relajándome un poco. Así que cuando termine, deje los corotos aquí. Después los lavo ¿ok?— dijo Sapphire con una sonrisa.

—Ok. Espero que no se te olvide, Sapphire— menciona Ridrik mirándola con seriedad.

—No se me va a olvidar y si no, le digo a Mariana que lo haga por mí y ya— comenta alzando sus hombros.

—Ok. Puedes ir a relajarte— dijo rodando sus ojos.

—Gracias, mi señor. Nos vemos, mi señor. Nos vemos, Celestia— se despide la yegua de mí y yo solo me despido con mi mano —Nos vemos, gatita. Nos vemos, lobita— Sapphire se despidió de la loba hasta le dio un sorpresivo golpecito en la nuca. Creo que la loba la ve con cara de pocos amigos… Hasta puedo ver una vena resaltando en su frente.

La unicornio se fue por la puerta dejándonos los tres solos o mejor dicho, tres y medio para referirme a Snow también.

—Que tengas buen provecho, Celestia— me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo le devuelvo con una sonrisa.

—Igualmente, Ridrik igual que a ustedes— dije refiriendo a la gata y a la loba. Snow da un maullido antes de empezar a dar lamidas en su leche, pero la otra, ni me respondió. Bueno, empezamos a desayunar. Agarro con mi magia, el tenedor y cuchillo para cortar un pedacito de mis panqueques para llevarlo a mi hocico.

Está muy delicioso. Casi igual como los desayunos que hacía para mi hermanita y a mí, o sea le faltó ponerle una carita feliz y tendrás un día feliz.

—Por cierto Celestia, creo que no te la he presentado— observo al humano que me habló después de tragar lo que tenía para después señalarme a la loba que come los panqueques… con las garras, como si fuera una de esas hamburguesas de heno. Además, que no veo que tenga cubiertos ni siquiera un cuchillo… Me deja algo confundida eso —Ella es Zalia. Es mi protectora, guardaespaldas, mano derecha, mi guardia personal, de todo un poco. Es la que me sigue a cualquier lado sin descanso como una escolta, supongo— alza sus hombros.

Así que se llama Zalia ¿no? Bueno, creo que es mejor que la salude.

—Ya veo. Mucho gusto, Zalia. Espero que nos llevemos bien— dije con una sonrisa alegre. Zalia me mira de reojo con una seriedad que me intimida, pero intento no perder la compostura.

—Zalia…— el chico la ve con seriedad. La loba traga lo que tiene en su hocico para después dar un suspiro.

—Hola… Celestia…— saluda con esfuerzo, mirándome con una sonrisa… aunque me doy cuenta que tiene un tic en sus labios igual que un ojo. Yo solo sonrío nerviosa y sigo con mi desayuno para ignorar eso.

—Bueno, cuando terminemos de desayunar. Te mostraré un poco de mi hogar y te presentaré a las demás chicas que no conoces ¿ok? Para que sepas y te orientes un poco por la mansión ¿te parece bien?— pregunta Ridrik con una sonrisa mientras lleva un pedazo de panqueque a su boca.

—Sí, me parece bien— le respondo con una sonrisa después de tragar. La verdad, necesito mucho que me muestre el lugar para orientarme mejor y no estar perdida como si fuera un laberinto.

Seguimos desayunando en silencio disfrutando de los panqueques y del café hasta que dentro de un ratito, terminamos de desayunar. Todos dejaron los platos en la mesa y se levantan de sus sillas igual que yo. Veo que la gatita se sube a un hombro de Ridrik y se acuesta dando un maullido.

—Bueno, sígueme, Celestia— dice el humano dándome una seña con una mano empezando a caminar. Yo le sigo pasando por un lado de Zalia que está parada aun, pero cuando ya le pasé por un costado, ella empieza a caminar detrás de mi… No sé porque, pero me está incomodando mucho su mirada que me da detrás como si me penetrara mi alma.

Salimos del comedor para acto seguido, subir las escaleras del vestíbulo para ir a las muchas puertas que hay en ese piso.

—Ok, Celestia. Te enseñaré unos lugares para que lo tengas en mente, o sea como este— Ridrik se detiene en una puerta y lo abre. Asomo un poco mi cabeza para ver extrañada una gran bañera con agua y observo ropa que se sumergen, y salen hasta vi como una blusa se enrolla para terminar colgado en una cuerda —Ésta es la lavandería por así decirlo…— me mira con una sonrisa burlona —Muy mágico ¿verdad?

—Sí. Mágico— dije mirando cómo se lava la ropa hasta que vi mi vestido que se sumerge como si hubiera un poni invisible remojando mi vestido.

—Bueno, sigamos— Ridrik camina alejándose de la puerta. Estoy algo distraída con esa habitación, pero Zalia me da un ligero empujón en mi espalda para que avance. No tiene que ser grosera conmigo… Yo se caminar.

.

.

—Éste es el gimnasio— estamos dentro de una gran sala que parece como un campo de entrenamiento de mis guardias al ver que en el centro, parece que ahí se puede combatir en una pelea amistosa o algo así, aparte que hay gradas. Unas cosas muy peculiares como unos balones en una esquina, unas pesas de todos los tamaños y otros objetos para hacer ejercicios que nunca vi —Puedes ejercitarte, si quieres. Rebajar, tener músculos, luchar un poquito y esas cosas… como Zalia. Le gusta barre el suelo con Sapphire— comenta el humano con burla al observar a la loba de reojo. Pude notar que Zalia mira a otro lado ruborizada.

—Buenos días, mi señor. Buenos días, Celestia— saluda una voz femenina haciendo que mi vista se centre en cierta pegaso roja que conocí ayer. Está vestida igual que Sapphire con ese sostén y pantaloncitos deportivos, pero de color naranja. Está sentada en la grada, algo sudada con una toalla en su cuello y da un sorbo de agua.

—Hola, Stellar. Celestia, quiero presentarse a Stellar Galaxy, mi ama de llaves y la responsable de todas, si hacen un desmadre— me presenta Ridrik su sirvienta.

—Mucho gusto, Stellar— digo con una sonrisa inclinándome un poco como un saludo.

—Igualmente, Celestia— dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, continuemos al siguiente lugar para mostrar y ver si te presento con las demás— comenta el anfitrión y sale del gimnasio igual que yo, y por supuesto, Zalia.

.

.

La mayoría de la mansión, son habitaciones vacías, demasiadas diría yo… Es casi como mi castillo con habitaciones vacías para los huéspedes. Por lo que me dijo Ridrik, las sirvientas limpian los cuartos, aunque nadie duerma en ellos. La verdad, no veo nada de malo en eso ya que en el castillo de Canterlot hacen lo mismo de limpiar, de acomodar cada habitación para que este linda y limpia por si alguien se queda a dormir como un embajador o Twilight, y sus amigas.

Fuimos a la habitación donde dormí. El chico me dijo que ése es mi cuarto y tendría que recordar en donde está, y mientras estoy como buscando mi mundo, podría ponerle mi nombre en la puerta para no perderme, si quiero… Es muy práctico eso para no dar tantas vueltas.

También hay un salón para tomar el té, aunque me dijo que nadie lo usa, pero a veces, lo usan las chicas… a veces, si tienen el tiempo libre.

Me mostró donde duermen las demás, solo tengo que buscar una puerta personalizada, o sea vi que la puerta de Stellar es de color rojo, o sea ¿también puedo pintarlo? Así se me hace más fácil, supongo.

.

.

Llegamos a un lugar donde hay una piscina enorme, un tobogán, el piso son azulejos… hay que tener cuidado con eso y más al estar en la orilla ya que un paso mal calculado, te caes al suelo con dureza.

—Hola, mi señor. Hola, Celestia. Hola, lobita— nos saluda Sapphire que está acostada en una silla inflable encima del agua. Tiene puesto un bikini muy… revelador… porque ese sostén es casi pequeño y esa tanga… creo que son esos de tipo hilo dental…

—Supongo que ya conoces a Sapphire, mi cocinera y modelo— dijo Ridrik señalando a la aludida que sostiene en sus manos una revista.

—Sí, la conozco… pero no sabía que es modelo— lo miro sorprendida.

—Pues, sí. Se podría decir que es una modelo "privada" que tiene sesión de fotos "privada" y esas cosas. Después te hablo más de eso o tú le puedes preguntar sobre su profesión— comenta el humano para después señalar a alguien que está parada en la orilla de la piscina. Es la misma chica que vi en la mañana. Usa el mismo sostén, pero lleva una tanga ajustada y la humana se lanza al agua para luego verla nadar —Ella es Mariana, una de mis sirvientas. Es muy obediente y más hacia mí, y hacia la ama de llaves.

—Ya veo… Yo… la vi en la mañana. Intenté llamarla, pero me ignoró— dije confundida.

—Ya veo. No te preocupes. Después hablo con Mariana para que no te ignore— dice con seriedad.

—No, no hace falta. No quiero que se meta en problemas por mi culpa— menciono apenada.

—No te preocupes. Tú deberías saber que tú eres mi invitada. Así que nadie debería ignorarte y hacer que tu estancia aquí sea placentera— dijo Ridrik con una sonrisa amable.

—Ok, entiendo… pero no seas duro con ella ¿sí?— aunque no conozco del todo a Mariana, no quiero que la regañen por mi culpa.

—Ok. Lo intentaré— menciona poniendo de nuevo una expresión de seriedad —Bueno, sigamos. Todavía falta un lugar para mostrarte y creo que te encantará— comenta volviendo a sonreír y sale del lugar. Lo sigo por detrás seguida de Zalia que está siempre callada detrás de mí… Me pone nerviosa e incómoda al no escuchar ni j de ella.

.

.

.

Después de caminar por unos minutos, llegamos frente a una puerta doble. El chico abre la puerta y entramos, pero cuando entro, me detuve para ver sorprendida el lugar. La biblioteca es algo grande con sus libreros con muchos libros hasta creo que hay mucha variedad. También hay una mesa en el centro… Supongo para los que quieran leer aquí.

La biblioteca de Canterlot puede ser más grande que éste, sin embargo, lo que cuenta, son los libros que pueden ser diferentes, nuevos para leer y aprender… Creo que si Twilight viera esto, se emocionaría bastante al extender más sus conocimientos. La verdad, yo también me emocionaría, pero no tanto para ponerme a saltar como una potrilla ya que mantengo mi compostura… y también no quiero que mis pechos anden rebotando, y provoco una vergüenza aquí mismo.

Con mi mirada, pude notar que aquí está la otra humana que está sentada frente a la mesa por un costado leyendo un libro. Está vestida con un suéter celeste de mangas largas con los bordes de las mangas de color azul oscuro, también está el mismo color por el cuello. Usa una falda que le llega a las rodillas como también un calzado que está en sus pies… dejando los dedos de sus pies al aire, pero no usa ese que tenía una punta y la hacía ver alta… Debería buscar un libro que hable sobre los humanos y las cosas que se ponen en los pies para entender mejor eso.

—Supongo que ya conoces a mi sirvienta Andrea ¿verdad?— me pregunta mirándome fijamente.

—Sí, la conozco cuando llegué aquí ayer, aunque no interactué mucho con ella— respondo rascándome la nuca apenada.

—Ya veo… ¿Te digo algo? Ella y tú se llevarían bien, creo. Quien sabe— dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

La verdad, no se equivoca, porque si Andrea le gusta leer libros, hace que me acuerde de Twilight que le gusta leer y leer… Creo que nos llevaremos bien… Es como sustituir a mi ex aprendiz, por otra que se parece a Twilight… Me reí por dentro al pensar en eso.

—Bueno, aquí tienes la libertad de leer lo que quieras para pasar el tiempo y aprender otras cosas, si quieres— comenta Ridrik alzando sus hombros.

—Ok… Gracias— agradezco con una sonrisa. Creo que si llevará un tiempo en saber cómo volver, entonces, me pongo a leer todos los libros que pueda… aunque sigue esa duda latente en mi mente —Ridrik, quisiera saber algo ¿Cómo harás para saber en qué mundo pertenezco?— pregunto con curiosidad.

—Pues, muy sencillo…— el chico mira un momento alrededor y camina un poco para estar algo alejado de mí. Alza su mano derecha para ponerlo al frente y hace un círculo en el aire. Pude notar como una línea azul se forma al pasar su dedo en el aire. Cuando completó el circulo, dio un chasquido al final haciendo que apareciera sorprendentemente, un espejo frente de nosotros que está flotando en el aire, pero lo que me sorprendió más fue que no se ve nuestro reflejo, si no a…

— ¿Ese es… Equestria?— pregunto sorprendida al ver a través del espejo, a Canterlot y a Ponyville ya que la vista está desde el cielo mostrando tanto la capital como el pequeño pueblo que envié hace mucho tiempo a Twilight.

—Sí. Una de esas muchas Equestrias— responde con una sonrisa mirando el espejo y hace algo con su mano en el espejo ya que veo que se acerca a Ponyville dejando que se vean los habitantes que son ponis antropomórficos como yo.

—… Oh, vaya, no me lo puedo creer… ¿Ese es mi mundo?— pregunté con entusiasmo en mi voz.

— ¿Acaso no entendiste nada de lo que te dije ayer? Son muchas Equestrias y aunque parezca tu mundo, no lo es— respondió con fastidio.

—Oh… Ya veo— dije desapareciendo mi entusiasmo —Pero en esa Equestria ¿no hay una Celestia?— pregunto curiosa mirando el espejo.

—Apenas puse la primera Equestria del montón y no creo que la Celestia de este mundo no… esté— se queda callado después de hacer ademanes con su mano debido a que mostró todo el reino de Equestria, después se mostraba el reino de otra forma extraña ya que está negro, pero los pueblos o ciudades están azules —… Vaya, no estas— dijo sorprendido.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?— pregunto sorprendida de que la primera Equestria que se muestra, no estuviera.

—Lo sé, porque como estoy buscando a una Celestia, debería mostrarse como un punto naranja viéndose en alguna parte del reino o reinos— responde mostrando otros reinos desde el cielo.

—Entonces ¿es mi mundo?— pregunté con emoción.

—Cálmate un momento por favor. Déjame ver la historia de la Celestia de este mundo. Si dice que desapareciste de la faz de la tierra, posiblemente, lo sea y si no, no— dice Ridrik haciendo un ademan con su mano haciendo que aparezca un escrito en el espejo, pero está en un idioma que no conozco —… Si estuviste aquí, pero por lo visto, se murió.

— ¿Se murió? ¿De qué? ¿Hubo un ataque? ¿Una enfermedad mortal que no había cura?— pregunto sorprendida.

—… Aquí dice que te moriste por un pastel envenenado— responde pensativo.

—Ya veo. Debió ser alguien de su confianza que le puso veneno al pastel sin que nadie se dé cuenta o puede ser alguien que odiaba a esa Celestia ¿cierto?

—…

—…

—…

—Emmmmm ¿Ridrik?— observo como el chico se tapa la boca con una mano como si estuviera resistiendo las ganas de reírse. Eso me indigna — ¿Por qué te estas riendo?— pregunto indignada.

—Je, je. Lo siento, lo siento. Es que vi de cómo murió y pues… no sé si decírtelo…— dijo aguantando las ganas de reírse.

— ¿Por qué te parece tan gracioso eso?— pregunté confundida.

—Porque esta Celestia se comió el pastel que estaba en una mesa, pero ese pastel no era para ella. Por lo visto, Luna le echó el veneno en ese pastel.

— ¿Su propia hermana la mató?— estoy impactada.

—No exactamente… Es que ese pastel no era para ella… era para unas ratas que estaban en la cocina. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se ríe en toda mi cara y no solo él, también Snow.

—Oye, no te rías. Eso solo fue un accidente— dije ruborizada.

— ¿Segura? Porque ésta Celestia se comió todo el pastel para no dejar a su hermanita como venganza por comerse un pastelillo que tenía en la nevera con su nombre… Esa venganza la terminó matando. Por eso, la venganza nunca es buena, porque terminas muerto por una estupidez. Ja, ja, ja— me sonrojo de pena, pero en eso, escucho una risita detrás mío. Giro mi cabeza para ver sorprendida que Zalia se tapa su hocico con su garra para contener la risa, pero parece que no lo aguanta, aunque lo disimula muy bien sin quitar esa seriedad de su rostro.

—Por favor, no se rían de ella. Solo fue un accidente— defiendo a esa Celestia que comió ese pastel envenenado.

—Je, je. Ok, ok, aunque creo que debió preguntar antes de comerse de un mordisco todo el pastel. Ja, ja, ja— sigue riéndose haciendo que me tape mis ojos con la melena para ocultar mi sonrojo…

Creo que esto será para largo… Muy largo…

— ¿¡Se podrían callar!? ¡Esto es una biblioteca! ¡No el centro comercial!— grita Andrea enojada de escuchar la risa del humano, de la gata hasta creo que de la loba también… … Quisiera que me tragara la tierra que soportar a esto…


	4. Convivencia

Había pasado ya una semana y dos días desde que llegué misteriosamente, en este mundo y donde me quedo a vivir en esta mansión hasta que Ridrik busque mi dimensión de Equestria para poder volver a mi vida de antes, supongo.

En estos días, estuve adaptándome como podía en la mansión, como orientándome mejor por el lugar, ir a desayunar, almorzar y cenar con Ridrik. A veces, comemos en silencio ya que no había mucho que decir y también que intento mirar a otro lado ya que pareciera que Zalia me quería matar con su mirada… Ella es muy intimidante. De igual forma, tampoco quería decir algo, porque si preguntara como le va de encontrar mi mundo, me daría una respuesta que no quiero escuchar.

Bueno, al principio empecé a leer libros de interés para pasar el tiempo aquí… Sinceramente, prefiero pasar el tiempo leyendo que escuchar a Ridrik que me diga…

Tal Celestia la atropelló un tren. Tal Celestia la ahogaron en su propia tina, solo para poder manosear sus flancos reales. Tal Celestia murió por un robot asesino hecho del futuro para cambiar la historia de la ponidad y muchas muertes más que NO quiero saber. Así que me puse a hacer cosas para pasar el tiempo como leer, que es una fascinación de aprender muchas cosas.

Como saber más sobre los humanos o los calzados que llevan, porque desde el primer día que quise saber de ese calzado que usaban Andrea y Mariana, las únicas humanas de la mansión que usan ese calzado y que suerte que había libros sobre eso en la biblioteca. Gracias a Andrea que me ayudó a buscar tal libro para saber más sobre su cultura o lo que usan… Y es… interesante. Creo que a Twilight se volvería loca estando en esta biblioteca y leer cualquier libro que no haya visto en su vida.

La verdad, me da algo de risa al imaginarme a Twilight saltando y leyendo como diez libros a la vez como una desquiciada... ¿Cómo estará Twilight? Supongo que preocupada, porque me estima tanto que iría hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarme… Espero que esté bien igual que mi hermanita.

Bueno, esto… Ridrik tuvo razón en algo… que Andrea y yo nos llevaríamos muy bien. La humana se parece tanto a Twilight por sus gustos en libros y que le gusta acomodar los libros en sus libreros, por orden alfabético, por fechas, por editorial y esas cosas. Sinceramente, me agrada pasar tiempo con esta chica en la biblioteca, además, que es inteligente igual que Twilight.

—Entonces, ese calzado que usas ¿son tacones de punta?— pregunto bajando el libro y miro a Andrea que está del otro lado de la mesa acomodando los libros del librero.

—Sí, son tacones que te hace ver alta, pero a la vez, son peligrosas— responde la humana sacudiendo un libro para ponerlo en su lugar.

— ¿Cómo que peligrosas? Aquí no dice nada de eso— dije confundida mirando el libro.

—Sinceramente, ese ni siquiera es un libro. Más bien, es una revista de moda para saber que te vas a comprar y poder encargarlo a tal fulanita— comenta viéndome con fastidio.

—Aaaaa. Con razón que ni sabía que significaba estos extraños números bajo del calzado— me rasco la nuca apenada de que no haya sabido eso.

—La verdad, ese libro tiene páginas pegadas de revistas y esas cosas para otras especies como lo es para Stellar, Sapphire y Zalia si no saben de la moda humana o algo así. De igual forma, ese es el único libro que no considero un libro de verdad, porque para empezar, no me importa la moda, aunque hay que actualizar ese "libro" por la actualidad que a nadie le importa— dice rodando sus ojos y vuelve a mirar el librero.

—Ya veo…— observo un momento el libro o revista, o lo que sea que tengo en mis manos para ver detenidamente otro tipo de calzado. Aunque no sea un libro de verdad, sirve para reconocer mejor las cosas, supongo.

—Celestia.

— ¿Si?— levanto mi mirada para verla.

— ¿Qué te pareció el lugar hasta ahora?— pregunta Andrea mirándome con una sonrisa después de poner otro libro en el librero.

—Pues, bien. Me parece bien. Conozco chicas muy simpáticas— respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

—Ya veo. Me alegro, aunque ¿crees que Zalia es simpática?— preguntó con un tono bromista observando un libro que agarró en su mano.

—Emmmmmm. Ella es… simpática… a su manera…— respondo alzando mis hombros.

—Je, je. Puede ser. Zalia podrá ser intimidante, pero cuando la conozcas mejor, te agradará… aunque ella y yo no hablamos mucho, pero Zalia es la guerrera de la mansión y nos protege, o sea no solo a nuestro señor, también a nosotras de cualquier peligro— dijo poniendo otro libro en el librero.

—Ya veo. Lo entiendo ya que con solo verla, entiendo muy bien que Zalia es como la guardia de la mansión por así decirlo— dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí. Algo así, pero Stellar también nos puede defender. Es una yegua fuerte ¿lo sabías?— comenta viéndome con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo he notado mucho— digo al recordar esas veces que pasé frente a un cuarto donde estaba Stellar limpiando y me quedo sorprendida al mirar la facilidad que levantaba los objetos que serían muy pesados para una pegaso. Creía que los terrestres tendrían esa fuerza, pero me equivoqué al observar a la pegaso. Supongo que si se ejercita bien, podrá levantar cosas con mucha facilidad.

—Sí y yo me quedo sorprendida de conocer a alguien fuerte. Je, je— no pude evitar reírme un poco. La humana no habló de nada más y siguió acomodando los libros. En cuanto yo, regreso al leer el libro que no es libro.

Es agradable hablar con alguien, porque me gusta charlar y pasar el tiempo, aparte de leer y esas cosas. Además, a saber cuándo Ridrik encontrará mi hogar. Puede ser semanas, meses o tal vez, años… esto último, no es lo que quiero, sería demasiado para mí y mi hermanita, sobrina y amigas, estarían muy preocupadas por mi… ¿Cómo estarán ellas?... Preocupadas, supongo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En estos días, he estado viendo a las chicas tanto las yeguas como las humanas para pasar el tiempo, menos Zalia. Es imposible acercarme a la loba si me amenaza con la mirada o esa arma que trae en su cadera.

Bueno, pasé algo de tiempo con Stellar. La vi trabajar, como levanta o empuja los objetos con facilidad para limpiar. Me recuerda un poco a Applejack que también podría levantar cosas pesadas sin dificultad.

No hablamos mucho ya que no quise interrumpir su trabajo. La veía muy concentrada y más que solo me responde con un "aja". Así que pensé que cuando esté desocupada, hablaría calmadamente… y pensaba… ¿Eso cuándo será? Porque puede ser que esté libre, pero yo estaría en la biblioteca leyendo un libro de aprendizaje y se me va el tiempo.

Intentaré buscarla desocupada. Puede ser que en un fin de semana, porque la he visto ejercitándose en mi primer día aquí en el gimnasio. Aunque… por ahora, leeré libros para saber un poco sobre los humanos. Eso es lo primero que quiero saber para no estar perdida con estas dos humanas, o sea creo que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para leer y hablar cuando quiera con las demás, o sea cuando estén libres.

… Sin embargo, pasé algo de tiempo con Mariana. La veía limpiando con un plumero, la mesa de la salita donde estuve al llegar aquí.

—… Mariana— trato de llamarla con algo de timidez. La aludida se volteó de golpe con su plumero.

— ¿Si, Celestia? ¿Se le ofrece algo?— preguntó con una sonrisa amable, aunque no sé porque, pero me incomodaba.

—Pues… solo quisiera saber si ¿Ridrik no fue duro contigo cuando le dije que tú… me ignoraste?— pregunté arrepentida.

—No. No fue duro conmigo, pero también me da a entender que ignorarte, fue un error. No debí hacerlo. Lo lamento mucho. Espero poder compensarte por mi falta contra usted, Celestia— respondió Mariana inclinándose un poco hacia delante, aunque se inclinaba de forma exagerada que podía ver como sus pechos estaban colgando.

—No, no hace falta. Con solo saber que lo sientes, es más que suficiente— dije con rapidez teniendo una sonrisa nerviosa haciendo que se levantara.

—Ok, Celestia, pero si se le ofrece algo, dime y lo haré. Los invitados deben tener una buena estadía. Así que debo cumplir todos tus caprichos, sin cuestionar nada— mencionó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Oooookei, pero en serio, no hace falta— decía algo incomoda. La verdad, parecía mis sirvientes del castillo que cumplirían cualquier cosa que les pidiera, pero tampoco quería aprovecharme de la situación —Esto… vuelve al trabajo. Yo iré a leer un rato— al oír eso, la humana se inclinó de nuevo.

—Claro, Celestia. Cualquier cosa que quiera de mí, pídemelo y lo haré— fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a reanudar con su limpieza en la mesita. Por mi parte, me retiro del lugar para dejarla trabajar tranquila.

Fue extraño, pero tiene cara de buena chica que cumplirá sus obligaciones… Como los sirvientes de mi antiguo castillo. Fue… interesante la "conversación".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba un pasillo observando algo nerviosa a alguien a quien quiero hablar. Tengo puesto un vestido corto de color negro que me llega bajo mis glúteos y con un escote perfecto para mí ya que no estaba apretado ni flojo, y se ve mi sostén negro un poco. Además, de un pantalón corto gris que llegaba cerca de mis rodillas. Veía a Zalia parada frente a una puerta que estaría Ridrik ya que ella siempre lo sigue a todas partes. Supongo que le daba algo de privacidad. Yo… me encontraba algo alejada de la loba.

—… _Debo hablar con ella. Puede ser que… sea civilizada, a pesar de lo intimidante que es… Vamos, Celestia. Tú puedes hacerlo. He visto cosas peores y esto no es nada… Solo una loba antropomórfica que mira con ganas de matarte con la mirada… Soy la ex princesa de Equestria y yo no le tengo miedo. Además, soy el doble de alta que ella. Zalia es la que debería temerme, no al revés. Así que Celestia, deja de perder el tiempo y habla con ella. Conviviré con todos, sin importar lo intimidante y amenazante que es… ¡Vamos para allá!— _pensé para darme ánimos haciendo que no temiera… Fue un gran discurso mental… Lo era hasta que cuando di solo un paso… Un bendito paso… Pude sentir la mirada de Zalia en mí.

Había girado sus ojos sin moverse del lugar… Sentí una presión anormal en el lugar que hasta sudé un poco.

—… Creo que… hablaré con ella después…— susurré con una sonrisa nerviosa y retrocedí para darme media vuelta, y empecé a caminar algo rápido para alejarme de la loba…

Si mi hermanita me viera "huir" de… solo una loba antropomórfica que solo me asustó con la mirada, se estuviera burlando de mí por días… Creo que Luna si se haría amiga de Zalia al saber cómo es la personalidad de mi hermana menor… Que patética soy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, después de ese intento de hablar con Zalia, fui a ver a otra de las chicas para ver que hacía en el día. Estuve caminando por un pasillo y me encontré por casualidad con Sapphire que… vestía solo con una bata de baño que le tapaba todo, aunque se le veía un poco los pechos por el centro ya que la bata no lo puede cubrirlo bien.

—Hola, Celestia ¿Qué tal estás? Aburrida— dijo la unicornio parándose frente a mí con una sonrisa burlona.

—No. Solo paseaba por los pasillos y charlo con las chicas de la mansión para pasar el tiempo— dije con una sonrisa apenada.

—Ya veo. Me alegro que no seas reservada y seas la muda de la mansión. Je, je— se ríe algo bromista.

—Pues… a diferencia de mi hermanita, a mí me gusta hablar para conocer mejor el lugar donde estoy y esas cosas— comento mirando un momento a la yegua extrañada.

—Ok. Me alegro por ti… Mmmmmm ¿No quieres acompañarme? Tengo ahorita una sesión de fotos con mi señor— menciona con una sonrisa… creo que seductora al notarlo mejor.

— ¿Sesión de fotos con… Ridrik?— pregunté confundida.

—Sí, así es. Mi señor me toma fotos de todos los ángulos, lo pone en una revista de la sexy yegua del mes o de la semana. Ji, ji. Y todos pueden verme lo sensual que soy…— responde con un tono sensual poniéndose una mano en su cadera. Sinceramente, es una yegua hermosa desde que la vi por primera vez y tiene sentido que sea modelo… creo —Además, que no estoy al alcance de nadie— agrega con burla.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunté extrañada.

—Estamos en el medio de un aterrador bosque que nadie viene aquí ni que le pagarán. Je, je. Y también que nadie sabe que vivo aquí. Solo soy una yegua misteriosa— respondió con un tono misterioso para luego reírse traviesa.

—Espera, si nadie entra aquí por fuera… ¿Cómo salen ustedes afuera del bosque?— pregunto muy confundido.

—Pues, por medio de un portal que puede hacer mi señor para ir directo a una ciudad donde se vende las mejores ropas, comida y podemos vender mi colección de revistas sensuales— me lo dice con un brillo en los ojos.

Vaya, así que pueden ir a una ciudad donde… habría ¿ponis? Pues, no sé, pero… sería interesante salir de aquí un rato para no volverme loca viendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Disculpa, Sapphire… pero ¿Cuándo irán a la ciudad?— pregunté con curiosidad.

—El principio del siguiente mes. Es que cuando salimos, compramos lo necesario para el mes y volvemos para estar tranquilos en la mansión. Salimos casi todos ya que Zalia se queda para vigilar la mansión por si acaso, quien sabe. Tampoco queremos pasar mucho tiempo en una ciudad de esas, porque hay abusadores, malandros, estafadores, pervertidos que se aprovecharían de ti cuando estés sola en una calle o cualquier cosa— responde con una sonrisa sincera.

—Y-Ya veo… pero ¿cómo vendes las revistas? ¿Tienes que esperar el principio del mes?— pregunto, porque quisiera saber si habría una oportunidad para salir al exterior.

—No, tontita— va hacia mí y me abraza con un brazo rodeando mi cadera. Me pongo algo nerviosa de que invada mi espacio personal —Eso sería solo los viernes en la tarde para vender lo que sacamos de foto… o sea ¿tu cómo crees que tenemos dinero?— me mira con burla.

—O-Ok… Un buen punto… … Esto… cuando salgan a la ciudad… ¿me llevaría con ustedes? Es para cambiar de ambiente un poco, porque si no, me volvería loca estando aquí todos los días— dije con sinceridad estando apenada.

—Te entiendo. Cualquiera se volvería loca y haría cosas igual de locas para pasar el tiempo. Ji, ji. Bueno, conmigo no tienes problema, pero debes pedirle permiso a mi señor, si quieres salir al exterior por un rato— mencionó haciendo que sonriera un poco.

—Ok. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Esto… creo que ya me tengo que ir o si no, llegaré tarde a mi sesión de fotos y Ridrik me patearía el trasero por llegar tarde. Je, je— me suelta la cadera, pero me toma de la mano, poniéndome incomoda —Ven, acompáñame para que sepas donde es la sesión de fotos por si algún día, quieras ser modelo. Je, je— ríe traviesa empezando a caminar y me lleva en contra de mi voluntad ya que ni siquiera le dije que sí o no quiero ir, pero bueno, dejo que me lleve de la mano, aunque se siente incómodo.

—No, gracias. Estoy jubilada y quiero disfrutar un poco, antes de decidirme que hacer o trabajar por así decirlo— dije apenada caminando atrás de ella mientras me lleva de la mano. Íbamos caminando algo rápido haciendo que mis pechos no paren de rebotar por la caminata.

—Ya veo, pero considera ser modelo como uno de tus trabajos futuros ¿no crees?— comenta sin mirarme y cruzamos una esquina del pasillo.

—Lo pensaré, pero no prometo nada— fue lo único que dije, porque sinceramente, ser modelo… no está en mis planes… aun. Todavía no sé qué hacer con mi vida, si volver a ser maestra o hago otra cosa. Eso… me dejaba mucho en que pensar… Tampoco quiero estar de floja todos los años de mi vida…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habíamos llegado a una puerta que era personalizada ya que es azul con el dibujo de una cámara en el centro de la puerta, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba… Al lado de la puerta, está alguien parada firme y nos mira con seriedad.

—… _Tiene que ser una broma—_ pienso al ver la mala suerte que tengo debido a que es… Zalia la que se encuentra ahí y me puse de nuevo nerviosa.

—Hola, lobita— saluda Sapphire con una sonrisa dándole una palmada en su hombro, pero la loba ni se inmutó, ni siquiera dijo nada, pero me puse tan nerviosa que me desmayaría en cualquier momento, porque estoy viendo como Zalia rozaba la empuñadura de su arma con una garra. Creo que se molestó por algo… por tocarla o por decirle "lobita" — ¿Está mi señor dentro? Oh, verdad. No hace falta que respondas. De todas formas, con verte aquí, se entiende que está dentro, total, eres el rabo que siempre lo sigue por cualquier lado. Ji, ji. Solo falta un collar y una correa para mostrar que eres su mascota. Je, je, je— se ríe traviesa… Sapphire, no la hagas enojar, por favor.

—… Vete a la mi**da— dijo Zalia mirando a otro lado… Puedo notar su rubor en sus mejillas por el comentario de la unicornio.

—Yo también te quiero, lobita— dice dándole otra palmada a su hombro, aunque me puse muy nerviosa ya que puedo notar una vena salida de su frente —Bueno Celestia, entremos. Te quiero enseñar el lugar— agrega con una gran sonrisa abriendo la puerta y entra. Yo la sigo por detrás con nerviosismo al pasar al lado de la loba… Pude sentir su mirada en mí… aunque sea más alta que ella, me hace sentir que soy pequeña… Alivio que no estoy en Equestria, porque si no, un chismoso andará de lengua suelta diciendo que yo le temo a las lobas antropomórficas… Con tantos años, podría pasar eso… Solo suspiro frustrada y entro al lugar para acto seguido, cerrar la puerta detrás mío.

.

.

.

.

Ahora me encuentro en una habitación algo grande. Es un lugar… muy reconfortante ya que había muebles como un sofá y sillón pegado en la pared cerca de una esquina. Hay una cama grande y bonita hasta se nota lo cómoda que podía ser con solo verla… Creo que Luna se lanzaría a la cama para "probarlo".

—Ya estoy aquí, mi señor. Lista para las fotos del día— giro mi cabeza para ver a Sapphire frente al sofá mirando con una sonrisa a Ridrik que está sentado en una silla con una cámara en una mano.

—Genial…— dijo el humano con sarcasmo y me ve —Hola, Celestia— me saluda con una sonrisa. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Hola, Ridrik ¿Eres fotógrafo?— pregunto curiosa.

—No, que va. Solo lo soy para que esta unicornio deje de quejarse tanto— responde Ridrik con algo de burla en su voz.

—Te escuché— dice la unicornio mirándolo algo molesta con sus manos en sus caderas —Además, creo que te fascina ser mi fotógrafo ya que ves mucho más allá de lo normal— agrega Sapphire con un tono sensual.

—… ¿Cómo así?— pregunté muy confundida de cómo lo dijo. El humano suspira fastidiado y con una seña de su mano derecha, fue flotando hacia mi… una clase de revista, lo cual, la tomé extrañada.

—Solo velo y lo sabrás— menciona Ridrik rodando sus ojos mientras revisa la cámara.

—Ok…— me pongo a ver la portada de la revista. Lo primero que miro es a Sapphire con un hermoso vestido escotado y que ve al frente con una mirada seductora… No veo nada fuera de lo común. Solo es una revista de una modelo y supongo que…

Con solo abrir la revista y observar la primera página, me quedé sorprendida y sonrojada.

—Wow…— paso algunas páginas y no tengo palabras para describir lo que veo —Simplemente… Wow…

—Je, je. Esa es la misma impresión que tuvieron las otras al verlo. Je, je. Aunque la lobita rompió la revista y lo tiró a la papelera… Esa es una pasada ya que perdí buenas fotos de esa revista— dijo la modelo cruzándose de brazos bajo sus pechos que los eleva un poco y mira a otro lado molesta.

—_Ya me lo imagino—_ pienso cerrando la revista y lo dejo en una mesita que está cerca mío. Sinceramente, no puedo quitarme las imágenes de mi mente… No creo que ser modelo sea tan… así… ¿o sí lo era? No me acuerdo… Creo que nunca vi una revista de esas por estar ocupada…

… Ser modelo… lo tacharé de mi lista mental de nunca serlo…

—Así son estas "sesiones" de fotos. Es para mostrar mucho de esta yegua en todas las poses posibles y con diferentes trajes posibles… y tengo que aguantármela de Lunes a Viernes… y Sábado y Domingo también— habló Ridrik con algo de fastidio dejando de revisar la cámara.

—Awww. Yo también te quiero— dice Sapphire con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Oooookei… Esto… Ridrik ¿Cómo vas con… buscar mi hogar?— pregunté con curiosidad.

—… Pues, no muy bien. Encontré un mundo donde Celestia se cayó por las escaleras y terminó paralitica— respondió haciendo que me fastidiara.

—_No debí preguntar—_ pienso con fastidio —Bueno, los dejo para que… tengan una tranquila sesión de fotos, supongo— dije incomoda.

—Ay ¿Por qué no te quedas? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no te unes? Haremos unas fotos tan ardientes que todos se quedaran ciegos— comenta la unicornio con una sonrisa seductora y hace una pose algo presumida con sus manos en sus caderas.

—… Emmm. No, gracias. Estoy bien. Total, tengo cosas… que hacer con alguien más— retrocedo apenada.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces, será para la próxima— dijo la modelo despidiéndose de mi con una mano.

—Nos vemos en la cena, Celestia— se despide Ridrik con una sonrisa.

—Sí, nos vemos— me despido saliendo por la puerta y la cierro detrás mío para dar un suspiro de alivio.

—Grr— oigo un pequeño gruñido haciendo que me sobresaltara y giro de golpe mi mirada para notar que Zalia está al lado mío con sus ojos fijos en mi… y con esa expresión intimidante.

—… H-Hola, Zalia… N-No te vi. Je, je— dije con una risita nerviosa y me muevo un poco para alejarme de la loba.

—…— Zalia solo da un bufido y aparta su vista de mí.

—… _Por favor, Celestia ¿Qué te pasa? Yo fui una princesa, la diosa del sol, no le temí combatir contra Chrysalis… aunque perdí, no tenía miedo contra Tirek, contra nadie… Entonces ¿Por qué estoy temerosa con… una loba?... Celestia, se valiente y háblale… o si no, mi hermanita se enterará de una u otra forma que le tuve miedo a una loba que no hace magia, que solo tiene una pequeña arma en su cadera… y al colmo que yo soy más alta que ella… … Solo háblale— _pienso respirando profundamente — ¿C-Como estás, Zalia?— pregunté con nerviosismo intentando dar una de mis sonrisa.

—… Parada— respondió la loba moviendo sus ojos para verme sin cambiar de posición.

—Je, je, je. Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan graciosa. Je, je— me rio un poco.

—No decir nada gracioso— dice con seriedad.

—Je, jeeeee— me callo al oír eso —S-Si, esto, no fue nada gracioso… Tú de v-verdad estas parada ¿no?— menciono con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—… No lo sé, tu decir— doy una pequeña risita nerviosa, pensando que esta es la conversación más incómoda de mi vida.

—Esto… Sigues a tu… señor por todas partes ¿verdad?— intento preguntar sin ser preguntas incomodas o fuera de lugar.

—… … … Si— tardó en responder, pero di una sonrisa al saber que al menos me habla.

—Pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? Si Ridrik está adentro— hablo con extrañeza ya que no tiene sentido ponerse en la puerta como… una portera vigilando quien entra y quién sale, si estamos aún en la mansión. Aunque si la comparo con los guardias del castillo, es comprensible que siempre vigilen en todo momento a la princesa o en su caso, a su señor.

—… … … … … ¿Saber quién estar adentro?— preguntó sin cambiar su semblante.

—Ridrik y Sapphire— respondí confundida.

—Por la yegua— me dijo dejándome muy confusa.

— ¿Qué tiene Sapphire?— pregunté con curiosidad.

—… … … Ser molesta, ser…— responde Zalia haciendo una seña con una garra que no lo entendí, aunque no sé porque, pero creo que… es una seña vulgar insultando a alguien… creo.

—Ok…— fue lo único que dije estando algo incomoda.

— ¿Tu, yegua alta, ser molesta?— preguntó la loba mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué? No, no, no, no. Yo no soy molesta. Solo… quiero convivir con ustedes ya que estaré aquí a saber cuánto tiempo y eso— respondo con una sonrisa sincera y me cruzo de brazo bajo mis pechos para cubrir mi nerviosismo.

—Ya…

—…

—…— nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, pero creo que solo para mí. La loba está de lo más tranquila viéndome fijamente… no sé si me mira a mi rostro o a mis senos, porque… me estoy sonrojado por la pena que siento ahora mismo. En eso, Zalia aparta su mirada y se pone en la misma posición de como la encontré al principio.

—Esto… supongo que me iré para dejarte tranquila a que vigiles y esas cosas… Nos vemos… ¿en la cena?— sonrio nerviosa. Ella no me responde, pero pude notar un asentimiento de su cabeza, alegrándome un poco —Ok. Entonces, nos vemos— me despido y me voy caminando por uno de los pasillos algo contenta. Al menos pude hablarle un poco… Apenas la conozco igual que todas, pero… ahora que lo pienso, sería irónico, porque estoy en un lugar nuevo y tengo que hacer amigos para que mi estadía aquí sea… divertida como diría Pinkie...

Yo envíe a Twilight a Ponyville por lo mismo de hacer amigos y yo estoy aquí que tengo que hacerlo también, pero la diferencia, es que solo estoy en una mansión con tres sirvientas, una modelo, una guardia y Ridrik… Con el paso del tiempo, me haré amiga de todos hasta de Zalia, a pesar de lo intimidante que es… Si, ya tengo un plan para pasarlo bien en este lugar… Al menos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estoy devuelta en la biblioteca y lo primero que veo, es a Andrea sentada a un lado de la mesa con una pierna cruzada y tiene un libro en las manos. Supongo que ya terminó de trabajar en el día de hoy. Así que me acerco para saludarla.

—Hola, Andrea— le doy una sonrisa. La chica me dirige la mirada con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Celestia— me saludó devuelta — ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Pudiste hablar con todas?— pregunta curiosa.

—Pues, más o menos— respondo rascándome la nuca apenada mientras que me siento a su costado —Con Stellar, no pude hablar ya que siempre me responde con un "aja".

—Bueno, ella es más concentrada en su trabajo. Tienes que pillarla cuando no está trabajando o cuando hace ejercicio. Una de dos— me dice con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo… Esto, bueno, pude hablar con Mariana que… es muy animada y que por lo que vi, también se concentra en sus obligaciones. Sapphire… pues, es una modelo muy… interesante y en cuanto a Zalia… es difícil hablar con ella— dije con una sonrisa apenada.

—Ya veo. Con Sapphire… viste una de sus revistas ¿verdad?— preguntó Andrea ruborizada. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza igual de ruborizada —Pues, lamento mucho por eso— pone su mano en mi brazo dándome el pésame. Creo que hasta yo me arrepiento de haberlo visto —Bueno, con Zalia, es comprensible, no habla mucho, pero sé que en un futuro, como te dije antes, te agradará, si aún sigues aquí. Solo tienes que comprenderla primero y se muy paciente con su actitud. Puede ser "algo" intimidante, pero ella te agradará cuando se conozcan mejor… o no— agrega con una pequeña sonrisa.

—… Tu… ¿eres su amiga?— pregunté con curiosidad.

—… ¿Viste que me tiró el libro cuando llegaste a la mansión?

—Si…

—Pues, sí. Somos "amigas" y Zalia entiende como me pongo con los libros, aunque… de todas formas, no hablamos mucho entre nosotras, solo me pide un librito para leer, pero aún tiene el librito que le di hace tiempo y todavía no me lo ha devuelto. Supongo que aún no ha terminado de leerlo— comenta la humana alzando sus hombros.

—Ya veo— me dejó pensativa por un momento.

—Celestia, toma. Para que leas conmigo— la miro para notar un libro en su mano. Así que lo agarro con mi mano para ver la portada que dice: "La tecnología y tú" —Este libro te pondrá al corriente de la tecnología, por si alguna vez, salimos juntas a la ciudad y para que no estés tan perdida o algo así— menciona con una sonrisa.

—Ok. Gracias, Andrea— agradezco mirándola con una sonrisa. Creo que leer un libro, me hará sentirme bien y aprender más cosas.

—De nada— me devuelve la sonrisa para luego mirar su respectivo libro. Yo también me puse a empezar a leer el libro que me dio.

… Sinceramente, si aún siguiera aquí y Ridrik todavía no ha encontrado mi hogar, supongo que me daría tiempo para hacerme amiga de todos hasta de Zalia, pero lo veo difícil por cómo fue nuestra incomoda conversación antes…

La verdad, de todas las chicas que estuve, prefiero estar con Andrea, porque es tranquila, amigable y me recuerda a Twilight que le gusta leer mucho… Creo que ella y yo ya somos amiga… Quisiera preguntarle para saber si lo somos, pero me da algo de vergüenza preguntarle eso… Pero me quiero creer que si… ella ha sido tan amable conmigo de dejarme estar aquí para leer mientras trabaja limpiando los libreros.

Me hace recordar los días que estuve con Twilight… hasta tuve que contener mi risa al pensar lo que hubiera pasado si Twilight se encontrara aquí también. Ya vería a Andrea y Twilight leyendo, y no harían ningún ruido por las próximas horas…

Bueno, no sé cuándo volveré a mi hogar y eso me pone triste, pero al estar aquí, intentaré convivir con los que viven en esta mansión, me haré amiga de todos… para al menos tener una buena convivencia con todos… hasta de la loba que me intimida… Será un gran reto… pero valdrá la pena… Eso creo.

—Miau— oigo un maullido y miro por un lado de mis senos para notar que la gata Snow está en mis piernas acostada —Hola, pequeñita— sonrío un poco acariciando con una mano su cabecita. Escucho su ronroneo y un leve maullido. Me alegra mucho que le agrade a esta hermosa gatita... Podría considerarla como otra amiga mas, al menos.

Sin más, me pongo a leer sin dejar de acariciar la cabecita de Snow para relajarme un poco en este silencioso lugar.


End file.
